La princesa de los piratas
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Feather Black es la capitana de una tripulacion pirata que odia a los reyes, los Kudo y su descendencia por haberle quitado su hogar y su gente en su infancia... ¿Seguira con ese odio? o... ¿Terminara enamorándose del príncipe Shinichi?
1. Prologo

Este es el prologo, de otra historia de DC que tengo guardado y que decidi subir para la maraton DC ^^

DC y todos los personajes son de Gosho Aoyama.

**La princesa de los piratas**

**Prologo**

En la época donde había reinos, hechiceros y piratas, se podía ver una isla rodeada por puro mar y contenía un gran pueblo y un enorme palacio y aquella isla tenía de nombre Fairy Land y era un reino donde solo había paz, por lo que solos soldados del rey y hechiceros sabían sobre defensa personal y armas. Fuera de eso, la gente del pueblo siempre andaba felices, sin ningún problema y todos amaban a su Rey y Reina, especialmente a su Princesa, que para ellos, era como un ángel.

El palacio de Fairy Land era enorme, elegante y de color blanco con negro y en los jardines de dicho lugar, se podía ver a una hermosa joven de 13 años, de cabello liso sobre los hombros y de color marrón y unos hermosos ojos azules, que estaba sentada en un pequeño puente blanco que estaba para cruzar el río, veía como los peces nadaban mientras los pájaros volaban a su alrededor y ella estaba acariciando a un hermoso tigre cachorro albino.

-Si que eres un glotón Feli – De respuesta, el tigre ronronea.

-¡Princesa! – Una doncella se va acercando – Por favor, baje de ahí, es peligroso, podría caer y lastimarse

-No pasa nada – Sonríe – ¿Para que has venido?

-Sus padres quisieran verla Su Majestad

-¿Mis padres? Está bien – Se baja del puente, aún con Feli en brazos

Camino por los jardines hasta entrar al palacio. Mientras caminaba hacía el cuarto del trono, Feli trotaba a su alrededor, feliz de la vida. Entraron al cuarto donde se encontraban sus padres y vieron que el cuarto consistía en un enorme salón, cuyo piso parecía de cerámica, las ventanas ocupaban toda la altura de la pared y las cortinas rojas parecían de seda fina y muy caras, habían cuadros familiares donde salían la familia completa o donde salían solo uno y al otro lado del salón se podía ver dos escalones que llevaban a dos tronos de oro puro y allí, en uno de ellos estaba sentado un hombre moreno y en el otro trono, estaba una mujer de cabellos castaños, eran los padres de la princesa, los reyes de Fairy Land.

-¿Cómo esta nuestra hija el día de hoy? – Pregunto el rey.

-Muy bien padre – Sonríe con inocencia.

-Ven aquí hija mía – Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Para que me llamaron?

-Hija – Dijo el rey. – Te llamamos para hablar de tu futuro.

-¿Mi futuro? – Confundida.

-En un futuro cercano, tú serás gobernante y no puedes hacerlo sin un hombre a tu lado

-¿Qué? ¿Me quieren arreglar un matrimonio? ¡Pero papá! ¡Tú gobernaste antes de casarte!

-Eso es porque soy un hombre, eres una mujer y no puedes gobernar sin un hombre a tu lado, es la ley del pueblo.

-¡No es justo papá! No lo es… ¡LOS ODIO! – Se va del lugar corriendo con Feli detrás de ella, de seguro iría a su cuarto, uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentía en paz.

-Creo que no debimos…

-Tranquila querida, la niña entenderá que su deber como princesa es pensar en el pueblo antes que a uno… Es nuestro deber.

* * *

-¡No es justo! ¡No quiero unirme así a un hombre! ¡¿Por qué? ¿Y si no es el indicado? ¿Si no es para mí? – Se arrodilla para poder acariciar a su tigre albino.

-Grr… -Exclamo al sentir como su ama le acariciaba detrás de las orejas

-No pienso hacer lo que me piden – Dijo mientras se levantaba y abrió uno de sus closet para sacar ropa ligera y un bolso grande. – Nos vamos Feli.

Su mascota queda en shock al oírla, no podía estar hablando en serio. Vio como guardaba aquella ropa en el bolso, como también dinero y joyería de oro puro que de seguro sería para vender y así ganar dinero y otras cosas para recordar a sus padres. Se puso una túnica y estaba por salir de su cuarto cuando entran cuatro mucamas aterradas.

-¡Princesa! ¡Pesque lo necesario y venga rápido!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Nos están atacando! – Dijo otra.

-¡¿Qué? – Sorprendida – ¡¿Cómo que nos están atacando?

-Una tropa de barcos de Mistery's Earth han venido a atacarnos – Dijo la tercera.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si su rey es un hombre que no le gusta las guerras y firmo un tratado de paz con mi padre antes de que yo viniera al mundo!

-No lo sabemos princesa y el rey quiere que la llevemos al refugio para que este a salvo – Dijo la cuarta mucama.

La princesa asiente mientras pesca a su mascota y lo pone en su bolso para luego cargarlo e irse con las mucamas. Corrieron como podían, una de ellas llevaba a la niña de la mano con fuerza para no soltarla, cuando salieron del palacio, de inmediato fueron al refugio, pero para su horror, allí estaban todos muertos, incluso las mujeres y niños.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – Aterrada y se asusta más al ver como sus doncellas caían al suelo una por una, sin vida y como entre la oscuridad, tropas del reino enemigo salían con rostros satánicos, deseando matarla, pero se detuvieron por orden de un hombre rubio que su mirada era fría, aterradora, como si hubiera matado a mucha gente – ¿Quienes son? ¡¿Por qué están aquí? ¡¿Por que matan a todos?

-Nuestro Rey quiere tus tierras. – Dijo el rubio.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Firmamos un tratado de paz!

-Es un papel fácil de romper princesa… Ahora tiene dos opciones: Morir o vivir, pero casándose conmigo.

-¿Qué? – Sorprendida.

-Si me casó con usted, podré gobernar este reino.

-¿No que era su Rey el que quería mi hogar?

-¡Basta de preguntas! ¿Cual es tu decisión princesa?

-Morir, prefiero morir que estar unida a un asesino – Feli, con intenciones de protegerla, salió del bolso e intento atacarlo, pero solo era un cachorro por lo que consiguió un golpe por parte del asesino – ¡Feli! – Grita preocupada mientras corría hacía él y lo toma entre sus brazos. – Eres un tigre valiente amigo. – Sonriéndole.

-Adiós princesa – Apuntándola con una pistola.

Iba a disparar cuando alguien le gana, pero no le disparaba a la princesa sino a su mano para que soltara el arma y tres siluetas aparecieron, acabando con ellos, pero el rubio logro huir. Una de ellas se acerca a la princesa y al asegurarse que estuviera bien, la carga para llevársela de ahí.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Quienes son?

-Somos piratas. – Dijo la que la cargaba y la princesa se asusta, después de todo, le contaron muchos cuentos sobre ellos. – Descuida, no te haremos daño… Soy la capitana

-Le debemos un favor a tu madre. – Dijo otra.

-Y le prometimos que si atacaban el reino, te protegeríamos y te cuidaríamos. – Dijo la tercera mientras la cubría a ella y mascota con una manta – Así no te reconocerán.

* * *

El barco de piratas se alejaba del pueblo y la princesa, desde la proa, veía como su hogar se destruía en llamas y aún podía oír los gritos de sus habitantes.

-Ojala haya sobrevivientes – Aferrándose a Feli, para no sentirse sola. – Esos Kudo fueron los causantes… Faltaron a su palabra y destruyeron mi hogar… Yo… -Su mirada se pone seria y fría – Yo los odio, ¡No se los perdonare y me vengare!


	2. Mistery Earth y la capitana de Fairy Par

Continuación de mi fic de piratas

espero que a todos les haya gustado mis cortos y songfic de DC

Ahora que esta todo aclarado XD me gustaria decir que DC no es mio, ni los personajes, sino de Gosho Aoyama, solo es mio los personajes new y la trama.

**Capitulo 1: Mistery Earth y la capitana de Fairy Paradise**

En un gran y elegante barco pintado de azul, se podía ver como en el cuarto del capitán despertaba una joven de 17 años de hermosos ojos azules. Se incorporó y estiro sus brazos mientras lanzaba un gran bostezo de sueño. Se levanta de su cama y se dirige a su pequeño ropero para ponerse una mini calza negra, un cinturón de cuero de color negro, botas hasta las rodillas con el dibujo de una calavera, un peto azul y encima una blusa corta negra, que estaba anudada al final. Una vez que se miro al espejo, salio del camarote, cegándose unos momentos por culpa de los rayos del sol y cuando pudo acostumbrar sus ojos, vio que era un día soleado con nubes.

-¡Buenos días capitana! – Gritaron la tripulación completa y a coro.

-Buenos días – Dijo con una sonrisa y vio a una chica de cabello corto – Jodie.

-¿Sí capitana? – Acercándose.

-El reporte de hoy por favor.

-¡Of course! Todo va en perfecto orden, pero necesitamos provisiones.

-Ya veo…

-Pero descuide que nos estamos acercando a tierra y allí pensamos juntar las provisiones.

-¿Qué tierra? – Notó como Jodie, su mano derecha se pone tensa y nerviosa – ¿Qué tierra Jodie? – Repitió temiéndose lo peor.

-Pues la única mas cercana… Mistery Earth.

-¡¿QUE? – Su tripulación se había tapado los oídos – ¡Me niego!

-Pero capitana, la otra tierra más cercana no esta cerca… Se nos acabara las provisiones una semana antes de llegar.

-Esta bien, está bien… - Suspiro resignada – Debo poner a la tripulación antes que a mí.

-¡Tierra la vista capitana! – Grito desde lo alto una chica de cabello morado claro y ojos de un peculiar rojo vivo.

-Gracias Nami – Dio la media vuelta – Avísame cuando lleguemos a puerto Jodie y dile a Sato que me traiga el desayuno que tengo hambre – Y entra a su camarote

-Si capitana – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba a la cocina

* * *

En Mistery Earth, era una tierra conocida por sus minerales y por sus buenos frutos, como también por la unión de los pobladores y su amor a su Rey, Reina y Príncipe, la familia Kudo. El palacio de los Kudo era enorme y brillaba con majestuosidad, con orgullo y con sabiduría.

Se podía ver en los jardines a un joven de cabello negro y de ojos azules sobre un caballo blanco peleando con espadas contra a una mujer de cabello corto y castaños montada en un caballo negro, quien logro vencer al chico y tirarlo de su caballo.

-¿Así logras gobernarnos a futuro Su Majestad? – Con tono divertido e irónico.

-Muy graciosa Shiho – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿El príncipe Shinichi no le gusto perder contra una mujer?

-Con que te gusta jugar sucio, ¿eh? Pues dos pueden jugar lo mismo.

-¿Eh? – Y de un gran salto, Shinichi cae al otro lado del caballo negro con ella, tirándose ambos al suelo y girando por el césped.

Terminaron de girar y ambos reían a carcajadas divertidos hasta que dejaron de sentir el sol ya que alguien se puso como sombra, era un joven de su misma edad, de cabello castaño y con un báculo que terminaba con un símbolo de luna, cubierto de diamantes. Los miraba con seriedad, con unos ojos que decía: "¿Qué se supone que hacen?"

-Vamos Saguru – Dijo Shinichi – No seas aburrido… ni mucho menos delante de tu novia – Divertido.

-¡No soy su novia! – Grita Shiho sonrojada y Saguru estaba igual.

-Ya no es un niño Su Majestad, debería estas tomando sus lecciones.

-Y las estoy tomando, estaba entrenando el combate de espadas a caballo.

-Y perdió ante mí.

-Shiho – Dijo molesto.

-¿Qué? Sabes que es cierto.

-¡Callaos! – Gritó Saguru – Ustedes dos si que son un caso perdido.

-Oh lo sentimos gran hechicero – Dijo el príncipe Shinichi mientras se levantaba – Iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme, ustedes aprovechen el tiempo para declararse.

-¡Shinichi! – Gritó el hechicero y la chica a la vez.

-Quiero beso y compromiso cuando vuelva – Yéndose, ignorando sus gritos.

-Muy gracioso – Dijeron a la vez y molestos, pero cuando se miran, esquivan la mirada sonrojados.

-Que aburrido – Murmuraba el príncipe una vez que entró a su cuarto – Nunca pasa nada emocionante en mi vida… A excepción de mi madre que no deja de decirme que me busque a una mujer porque desea ser abuela pronto – Suspiro resignado, su madre era todo un dolor de cabeza. – ¿Eh? – Una de sus ventanas tenía vista al puerto y vio que había llegado un barco – Me pregunto, ¿Quiénes ira en ese barco?

* * *

-¡Capitana! – Gritó Jodie al entrar al camarote – Ya hemos llegado, ¿Cómo nos dividiremos los deberes?

-Como siempre Jodie – Estaba de espaldas, viendo por la ventana.

-Se lo que piensas… El que odies a los Kudo, no significa que odies también a los habitantes… Anda, sal y disfruta un poco del lugar, nadie te pide que…

-Jodie, si salgo… ¿Prometes callarte y no seguir con el sermón? – Sin moverse. Pero se le notaba en la voz que estaba fastidiada y derrotada ante la mujer.

-Está bien, me conformare con eso – Le aseguro con una sonrisa triunfal, para luego salir.

-Bien… - Dijo la capitana mientras se volteaba para ver a un tigre albino adulto y durmiendo. – Eres un flojo. – Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios.

Se puso una túnica con gorra para cubrirse el rostro de color negro y salio de su camarote. Sólo vio a Nami, a una mujer adulta de cabello corto y negro, a una chica de cabello castaño y corto y a una chica que llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Hola capitana, ¿va ha salir? – Pregunto la adulta.

-Sí Sato, ¿las demás salieron?

-Sí – Respondió Nami.

-Volverán hasta el atardecer – Dijo la del cabello castaño – Nos gusto el lugar y queríamos conseguir buenas provisiones.

-Está bien Sonoko, ya me voy…

-¿Por qué lleva la túnica capitana? – Preguntó la de la coleta

-Porque ya sabes ya respuesta Kazuha – Bajando del barco. Lo dijo con un tono aburrido y no miraba hacía atrás, a su tripulación. – ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Tenga cuidado capitana! – Le pidió Nami.

La capitana estuvo caminando por las tierras de Mistery Earth y no pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz al ver los rostros emocionados de los niños, las viejecitas hablando mientras tejían y muchas cosas más. En verdad que todo eso le recordaba a su hogar…

-Lamento que estas personas estén bajo el mando de rufianes como los Kudo-Susurro

En eso ve a una niña, no mas de 7 años y llorando por culpa de dos hombres que eran soldados de la realeza. La sangre le hierve al ver como esos dos hombres le habían quitado su dinero y diciéndole que la mataran si sigue llorando, ¿Cómo puede el rey tener a esos miserables como soldados? Uno de ellos iba a tomarla de los cabellos, pero no pudo ya que la misteriosa capitana se lo impide sujetando con tal fuerza su muñeca que aquel hombre comenzó a gritar de dolor, el otro soldado, al ver esto, iba a castigarla por su osadía, pero ella fue más rápida y sin soltar a su presa, le planta al otro una gran patada de karate, mandándolo a volar y bloquea a su presa con una llave de judo.

-Eso les enseñara a no meterse con los niños par de cobardes – Se arrodillo y le quito al que bloqueo con el judo una bolsa llena de monedas de oro.- Aquí tienes – Se acerca a la niña y le entrega la bolsa.

-¡Gracias! – La niña estaba feliz mientras tomaba la bolsa y le agradece dándole un beso en la mejilla y una flor para luego irse corriendo.

-Fue muy noble lo que hizo señorita. – Dijo uno de los habitantes, preocupado. – Pero muy arriesgado.

-¿Por que? Se lo merecían.

-Lo sé, pero ellos son soldados rebeldes como el general y no lo dejaran así

-Me he enfrentado a cosas peores… ¿Cómo es eso de general rebelde?

-Los reyes son buenas personas, pero su general, es una causa perdida y tiene a su ejército de soldados rebeldes, que están a su favor y todos son traidores

-¿Quien es su general?

-Gin, un hombre de larga cabellera rubia-Vio la sorpresa que reflejaba la chica

_Flash Back_

_-Es un papel fácil de romper princesa… Ahora tiene dos opciones: Morir o vivir, pero casándose conmigo_

_-¿Qué?-Sorprendida_

_-Si me casó con usted, podré gobernar este reino_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Ese hombre… - Aprieta sus manos en forma de puños, estaba furiosa, pero no se notaba gracias a su túnica – Gracias por la advertencia, pero no es necesario que se preocupen, puedo cuidarme sola.

Comienza su caminata de vuelta a su barco, pero al doblar una esquina sus pasos se interrumpen cuando tres soldados en sus caballos la rodean y la señalan con sus espadas. Ella se quedo quieta, examinando sus movimientos y se asegura de ocultar su rostro.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Viajera, nos enteramos de lo que le has hecho a nuestros hermanos, los soldados.

-Ah si… Se lo tenían merecido.

-Tal vez no lo sabes, pero esta prohibido atacar a los soldados.

-Lo repito, se lo merecían… Por cobardes al atacar a una inofensiva niña.

-Eso es ridículo, nosotros somos pacíficos y nos aseguramos por la protección de nuestro reino.

-Ellos no lo demostraban y lo digo con todo el respeto posible.

-Es suficiente, atrápenla y llevémosla con el Rey Yusaku.

Pero antes de que hicieran algo, la capitana, entre las sombras que producía su gorra, lanza una leve sonrisa irónica y de un salto, cae en uno de los caballos para volver a saltar, alejándose de ellos y comienza a correr, siendo perseguida por aquellos hombres. La capitana corría con destreza e incluso, cuando había obstáculos, ella los esquivaba con ágiles saltos, pero desgraciadamente, al intentar esquivar una carreta, uno de sus pies se golpea con ella, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y termina cayendo, rodando por el suelo y cuando se detuvo, quedando boca abajo, las espadas de aquellos hombres rodean su cuello.

-Eso te enseñara a no andar de acróbata.

-Maldición… _Bueno, por lo menos veré al causante de mi dolor _– Agrego en sus pensamientos, refiriéndose al Rey Yusaku.

-¡Oigan ustedes! – Se oyó una voz delante de ella – ¡Dejen a esa mujer en paz!

Los soldados se apartan de la chica, sorprendidos al saber que esa persona estaba presente y mientras ellos se ponían detrás de la fugitiva, ella se puso de rodillas y alzo su rostro para ver a un joven de su edad, vistiendo como campesino, de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-Déjenla en paz. – Ordenó mientras se acercaba.

-Pero señor, ella…

-No me interesa, no hay motivo para que la traten como lo hicieron.

-Sí señor, ¿pero por qué esta aquí? ¿Y vestido como campesino?

-No tengo que darte motivos de mis acciones… Vete y no le digas a nadie que me viste.

-¡Sí señor! – Aquellos soldados inclinan su cabeza ante el joven y se van.

-Sabes dar una buena función – Viendo a la chica misteriosa con una sonrisa y le ofrece su mano, ella lo mira fijamente y decide aceptar el gesto, tomando su mano y él la ayuda a levantarla – Eres viajera, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué hay con eso? – Soltándose violentamente, no le gusto para nada ese extraño hormigueo que la recorrió en el momento que sintió aquel roce.

-¿Por que te seguían? – Intentando ver su rostro, pero solo consiguió ver sus preciosos ojos azules como zafiros, de los cuales él se sintió maravillado.

-No te importa… – De nuevo con su agresividad. – ¿Quién eres?

-La persona que te salvo de esos grandullones – Cerrando sus ojos mientras una linda sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.

-Muy gracioso – Dijo secamente y mirando hacía otro lado, ya que se había sonrojado ante esa sonrisa, pero dio gracias de que la gorra de su túnica le haya cubierto el rostro.

-Déjame presentarme… Mi nombre es Shinichi.

-¿Shi…Shinichi?


	3. Identidad revelada

**Capitulo 2: Identidad revelada.**

-Sí, ese es mi nombre.

La capitana lo miraba curiosa, algo en él llamaba su atención, pero uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de pensar en eso y dio gracias cuando oye a un miembro de su tripulación llamándola, voltea y ve a una chica castaña, su cabello era liso y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran blanco con negro y por último, su cabello tenía de accesorio una hermosa flor de Vainilla.

-¡Aquí esta capitana! – Grita. Una vez frente a ella, apoya sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire, había corrido por mucho tiempo. – ¿Está bien?

-Sí, gracias Vainilla.

-¿Eres capitana?

-¿Algún problema con eso? El que sea mujer no significa que sea tonta.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero parecía. – Se cruza de brazos y da media vuelta, obsequiándole su espalda. – Si me disculpas… Debo volver a mi barco. – Comienza a caminar. – ¡Vamos Vainilla!

-¡S-Sí! – Se inclina ante Shinichi por respeto ya que no tenía ni idea que era príncipe y se va corriendo para alcanzar a su capitana – ¿Quien era él capitana?

-Alguien que me saco de un problema… Se llama Shinichi – Estaban llegando a su barco, se podía ver la tripulación a lo lejos, reuniéndose.

-¿Shinichi? – Se quedo sorprendida. – ¡¿Y hablo con él así como así?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pero Vainilla no pudo responder ya que cuando llegaron al barco, Jodie y Sato saltan de este, quedando frente a ellas – ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Capitana! – Grita Sato con una sonrisa. – Hemos descubierto algo.

-¡Look! Esta noche será el cumpleaños de la Reina Yukiko – Continúo Jodie – Y el rey le regalara nada menos que "La Sirena de Diamante".

-¿Qué? Esa joya es de nacionalidad de Fairy Land.

-¿Que haremos? – Preguntó Sato, la cocinera.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Iremos… – Una sonrisa irónica se le dibuja en el rostro – a robarla.

-La fiesta será de mascaras – Prosiguió Jodie mientras lanzaba un suspiro, ya se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su capitana.

-¿Cuales son sus órdenes? – Pregunto Kazuha al reunirse con ellas.

-Jodie, reúne la tripulación… Tengo un plan.

* * *

El Príncipe Shinichi llegó a su palacio sin dejar de pensar en la misteriosa y en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, aquellos ojos que lo hipnotizaron de inmediato y que no puede sacar de su mente. Lanza un suspiro mientras pasa su mano por su cabeza, metiendo los dedos por su cabello. Y en eso, escucha una voz llamándolo, voltea y ve a un anciano de gafas y que lucía alegre, acompañado de un hombre de larga cabellera rubia que nunca fue del agrado de él, desde que tenía uso de razón, aquel rubio nunca le agrado, siempre desconfiaba de él y se preguntaba como su padre lo eligió de General.

-Hola Agasa – Viendo al anciano. Mueve un poco su cabeza para ver al otro individuo. – General Gin.

-Hola Shinichi. – Dijo Agasa mientras levantaba su mano.

-Su Majestad – Prosiguió Gin con una expresión fría y se inclinaba ante él.

-¿Emocionado por el cumpleaños de tu madre? – Preguntó Agasa, el consejero del Rey.

-Por supuesto… ¿Sabrás por casualidad que le regalara mi padre este año?

-Por supuesto que lo se, La Sirena de Diamante, una joya genuina de Fairy Land.

-Cuyos habitantes y Sus Majestades descansen en paz – Murmuro el príncipe.

-_Y es una joya que pienso poseer _– Pensó el general.

-Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte príncipe Shinichi.

-Tienes razón, ahora voy… Agasa… General Gin. – El rubio vuelve a inclinarse ante él – Nos vemos en la fiesta. – Y se retira.

-Es un buen chico… de seguro será un gran Rey a futuro, ¿no lo crees Gin?

-Por supuesto Agasa. – Le aseguro.

-Aún… - Dijo de repente el profesor – No se ha encontrado el cuerpo de la princesa de Fairy Land, ¿no? – Vio que Gin negaba con la cabeza. – Es extraño… ¿Crees que este viva?

-Lo dudo Agasa, quienes atacaron el reino, no dejaron a ninguno vivo. – Con un tono molesto, odiaba hablar del tema y de la misteriosa desaparición del cuerpo de la princesa de Fairy Land ya que algunos juran que sigue con vida.

* * *

Shinichi llegó a su cuarto, un lugar enorme que parecía que una cabaña de verano podría entrar sin ningún problema. Camino hacía su cama y al tenderse, la imagen de aquellos preciosos ojos azules volvía a su mente… ¿Qué diablos tenía aquella chica? ¿Qué tenía esos ojos que lo atrapan en un hermoso hechizo y les impedía pensar en otra cosa? Se quedo un buen rato allí tendido hasta que decidió levantarse y después de darse un reconfortante baño, se cambio, poniéndose el traje que usaría esta noche y un antifaz simple de color blanco.

Salió de su cuarto y después de media hora, el príncipe llegó a la puerta principal, viendo como los invitados ya estaban llegando, quienes al verlo, se inclinaban ante él y se dirigían al salón del trono, un espacioso lugar que sería el lugar de la fiesta. Mientras caminaba hacía allá, oía los murmullos de las jovencitas se hablaban de él detrás de sus abanicos y como lanzaba risitas mientras se sonrojaban ante él, era el chico más guapo y deseado de la nobleza y ninguna chica había logrado conquistar su corazón...

Hasta ahora…

Al entrar al salón del tronó, vio al otro lado, sentado en sus tronos de oro a sus padres, saludo a los invitados que se cruzaban en su camino y se acerco a los reyes.

-Padre. – Se inclina y se acerca a la reina. – Madre. – Besa su mejilla. – Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias Shin-chan. –Sonríe. Luego lanza un supiro melancólico. – Me gustaría que uno de estos días, de regalo me des un nieto.

-Yukiko, no empieces. – Rogó el Rey cuyo nombre era Yusaku.

-Si madre, no empieces por favor.

-Pero Shin-chan, tienes a un montón de lindas jovencitas a tus pies y aún no te das por ninguna… ¡Ojala esta noche aparezca la chica! ¡Seré la madre más feliz del mundo!

-Vamos, vamos Su Majestad. – Dijo Agasa al llegar por el lado del Rey con Shiho, que resultaba ser su nieta – Deja a tu hijo respirar esta noche.

-Tuvo suficiente con su pérdida de combate – Prosiguió Shiho.

-Y dale. – Exclamo el príncipe – Por cierto, ¿ya te confesaste a Saguru?

-Pero que tonterías dice – Cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-No son tonterías – Divertido.

-No vayan a empezar una pelea ustedes dos – Dijo Yusaku.

-Voy a caminar por el lugar. – Decidió el joven mientras se alejaba.

-¡Búscame a una nuera!

-Mamá. – Molesto por su comentario, lanza un suspiro y continúa con su caminata.

El príncipe de Mistery Earth camino por un largo rato, saludando a la gente, ignorando los murmullos de las chicas y de vez en cuando se metía – Más bien lo metían – a una conversación política. Pero finalmente salió afuera, llenándose de paz. Se sentó en una de las bancas y se quedó allí, siendo la música y las conversaciones lo único oyente en ese lugar.

-Con que tú eres el hijo del Rey. – Oyó a sus espaldas. La paz había desaparecido.

Shinichi voltea y ve a una hermosa joven que vestía un vestido rosa pálido con blanco, unos guantes blancos transparentes y unos zapatos del mismo color y de máscara, usaba un antifaz rosa en forma de mariposa, ocultando su rostro, pero a la vez mostraba unos ojos azules del puro mar, aquellos ojos que sentía…

-Tú… - Se da cuenta – Yo te conozco.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Puedes confundirme con otra.

-Estabas cubierta, pero se que eres tú.

-¿Y por qué? – Sorprendida y confundida, ¿ya se habían visto?

-Tus ojos azules – Dijo mientras tomaba sus manos – Son difíciles de olvidar… Tus ojos no dejan de invadir mi mente – Y besa su mano derecha.

-Tú… - Sorprendida – ¿Shi…Shinichi? ¿Eres el hijo del Rey? ¿Eres un Kudo?

-Pues sí – Sonríe algo avergonzado. – Soy Shinichi Kudo, hijo del Rey Yusaku.

-Tú… Eres hijo de… - Antes de que dijera una palabra, recordó algo – ¿Por qué dijiste eso de mis ojos? – Quería saber la respuesta, algo en ella quería saberlo.

-Porque son preciosos… Y me hechizaron… Podría pensar en ellos, incluso dormido.

-Yo… - La chica se sorprendió por sus palabras, no se lo esperaba, fue un buen ataque y no pudo evitar ruborizarse – Dejaras de pensar así cuando sepas quien soy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Soy la misteriosa capitana de la tripulación Fairy Paradise. – Tal vez sonaba tonto que se confiese tanto, que se delatara, pero urgentemente quería apartarlo de su lado, que dejase de pensar así de ella porque era peligroso lo que sus "lindas" palabras le ocasionaba… tenía miedo.

-¿Qué? – El muchacho estaba sorprendido, aquella mujer que lucía frágil, ¿era aquella capitana temible por los siete mares? – ¿Tú eres la líder de aquella tripulación?

-Sí… ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Llamar a tus guardias?

Shinichi estaba sorprendido, su lado como príncipe le decía que lo hiciera, que los llamara y que la capturen, pero su otro lado, su lado como hombre, como ser humano le decía todo lo contrario, que él nunca se perdonaría si enviaba a esa hermosa mujer a prisión. Retrocedió un par de pasos y… Le extendió su mano derecha con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – La capitana estaba sorprendida.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo Feather Black? – Llamándola por su alias de pirata, como era reconocida en el mundo de los piratas y de todo el mundo. Se desconocía el nombre que le dieron al nacer.

Feather Black no dejaba de estar estática, sorprendida y una fuerza misteriosa hizo que su mano izquierda se levante y tome aquella mano. Ambos caminaron hacía dentro del lugar de la fiesta, sorprendiendo a los invitados. La tripulación de Feather estaba escondida entre la multitud, con sus trajes y antifaces y estaban sorprendidas al verla con el príncipe de Mistery Earth, el hijo del Rey, miembro de la familia que según ella, odia con todo su corazón.

-¡Estoy feliz! ¡Mi Shin-chan esta con una chica! – Se podía oír el grito de emoción de la cumpleañera, su tono superaba la música de la orquesta.

Shinichi y Feather se detuvieron cuando estaban al frente del salón. Aún con sus manos unidas, la chica tomó el hombro del príncipe con su mano libre y el chico tomó la cintura de la capitana con su otra mano y al momento que oyeron la música, comenzaron a bailar en un ritmo perfecto y hermoso, como si hubiesen bailado juntos miles de veces, no se notaba que era la primera vez y estaban maravillando a la gente con sus gentiles y hermosos pasos.

Estaban atrapados en su propio mundo, sin darse cuenta estaban en un sueño hermoso del cual no querían despertar, querían seguir así por siempre, sintiendo que eran los únicos en el salón, en el mundo.

Y eso en verdad preocupaba a Feather.

-¿Y qué hace Feather en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre?

-Quiero recuperar lo que es mío… La Sirena de Diamante.

-¿Qué? Ese es un tesoro que mi padre le regalara a mi madre.

-¿Piensas impedírmelo?

-Si me vez obligado… Sí – Sonríe – ¿Pero me puedes decir el motivo de tu robo?

-Eso me pertenece… Es de mi hogar, de mi reino…

-¿De tu reino? – Cuando la hizo girar, la apegó a él y no se movió – ¿Quien eres?

-Soy la princesa de Fairy Land – Dijo una vez que volvieron a moverse.

-¿Qué? – Estaba sorprendido – ¿Me estás diciendo que tú…?

-Así es, mi nombre es Ran Mouri, princesa y única heredera legítima del reino caído de Fairy Land.


	4. Robo exitoso y algo jamás planeado

Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 3: Robo exitoso y algo jamás planeado**

-¿Tú eres…? – Vio como esa chica asentía

El príncipe Shinichi la miraba sorprendido mientras bailaban, no podía creerse que ella sea la princesa desaparecida, el cadáver no encontrado, que en realidad, no tiene de desaparecido y absolutamente nada de muerta. Ran estaba confundida, no entendía el por que le había dicho su identidad, a él… ¡A un Kudo! No entendía el motivo, pero algo en él le dio confianza… Una extraña y agradable confianza.

-Quiero una prueba – Dijo de golpe el príncipe, no iba a confiarse fácilmente esas palabras, era una pirata, es parte de su naturaleza mentir. – Es imposible que la desaparecida princesa este viva… Ni mucho menos que sea pirata

-Está bien – Su mano izquierda toma su hombro derecho cuando dejaron de bailar y se bajo un poco el vestido para mostrar lo que tenía en el hombro: Una marca de nacimiento, que consistía el escudo de la realeza de Fairy Land. Era un león. – ¿Ahora me crees?

Shinichi quedó sorprendido… ¡Feather Black era Ran Mouri! Estaba por decir algo cuando la fiesta se interrumpe por un fuerte sonido: Un Disparo. La tripulación Fairy Paradise había atacado, disparando al techo para dar su señal de existencia.

-¡¿Pero qué…? – Exclamó Shiho y antes de que hiciera algo, Sato y Jodie aparecieron detrás de Agasa y la reina Yukiko, tomándolos por la espalda con fuerza y rozándoles el cuello con un cuchillo – ¡Abuelo!

-¡Yukiko! – Exclamó su esposo mientras se levantaba. Se acercaba a su Reina, pero al ver como Jodie se lo impedía acercando más el cuchillo a su esposa, se quedo quieto.

-Así se hace Su Majestad… No querrá que este rostro se arruine, ¿verdad?

-Capitana – Dijo Sato viendo a Feather Black, quien aún seguía con el príncipe.

-Lo sé Sato. – Sonríe irónicamente. - Lo sé – Con algo de burla, se inclina ante Shinichi y se aleja de él.

Gin iba a aprovechar el momento para robar la joya, ya que estaba cerca de ella, y hacerse el héroe, pero cuando estaba por tomarlo, sus manos se alejan de la Sirena ya que Kazuha y Yuuko se lo impidieron, Kazuha lanzando un disparo cerca de su mano y Yuuko apuntándole la espalda con una espada. Ran comienza a caminar hacía Gin y la joya para tomar el preciado regalo de cumpleaños y cuando su mirada se cruza con la del general, algo en él le hizo familiar y al recordar, la sorpresa y furia la invade por completo.

-Tú… - Murmuro furiosa.

-¡Capitana! – Grita Jodie al entender sus motivos.

-Cierto, cierto… Gracias Jodie – Se guarda la joya y camina hacía los reyes – Rey Yusaku, Reina Yukiko – Inclinándose con ironía – Lamentamos esta pequeña interrupción y que la reina se quede sin regalo, pero no tenemos de otra – Sonriendo divertida. – Le aconsejo Rey que se acerque a mí o la vida de la reina correrá peligro.

-Haré lo que me pidas…Pero cumple tu palabra y no le hagas daño a Yukiko. – Se fue acercando a la chica, quien tuvo que ocultar la tristeza, podía ver claramente el amor que se tenía y eso no hacía más que recordarle a sus padres.

-Descuide, seré mala, pero una mujer de palabra. – Le aseguro. Y quedaron frente a frente. – La Sirena de Diamante… Una hermosa joya de Fairy Land… Y esto me pertenece por derecho.

-¿Te pertenece?

-Mi nombre es Feather Black. – Sonríe con arrogancia y victoria. – La capitana de Fairy Paradise. – Todos quedaron sorprendidos y murmuraban entre si – ¡Silencio! ¡O la reina y el consejero lo pagan! – Ordeno tajante, con una postura autoritaría.

Yusaku quedo algo confundido, algo en esa chica misteriosa, cubierta por el antifaz le era familiar, pero no lograba identificar de donde. Se oye un grito de asombro, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y la tensa atmósfera, la causante fue la reina Yukiko, quien miraba sorprendida a la chica y se cubría la boca con su mano derecha.

-¡Señores! – Dijo la capitana al momento que se apartaba del rey unos tres pasos. – Lamento ser una grosera, robar e irme, pero… - Se quita el vestido para mostrar su traje pirata y aún tenía su antifaz puesto – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tesoros que robar… Ustedes me entienden. – Se inclina ante los reyes al momento que su tripulación se va – Príncipe Shinichi – Le dijo con un tono de burla al momento que se vieron a los ojos. – Ya nos veremos en otro baile y me asegurare de devolverle el favor. – Y se va corriendo por los pasillos del palacio.

Cuando se fue, el Rey grito a sus hombres de que atraparan a las piratas, pero todos habían salido con éxito del terreno del palacio, aunque estaban escondidas por la ciudad, cercanas a su barco escondido ya que no podían irse del pueblo sin su capitana, quien no daba su señal de vida. Feather Black, o Ran, estaba aún en el palacio tratando de escapar de aquellos hombres que cada vez aumentaban… El motivo por el cual no se iba aún era porque quería respuestas y eso era lo que Jodie, su mano derecha, se temía.

-No me iré hasta saber lo que ese rubio planea… - Susurro mientras veía en un escondite como los soldados pasaban por su lado corriendo sin darse cuenta y una vez que se alejan, suspira aliviada – Estuvo cerca…

-Para ser Feather Black, actúas muy torpe al adentrarte en el castillo después de hacer un robo – Ran voltea y su mirada se cruza con la de Shinichi.

-Vete, no tengo porque darte motivos.

-Le estas pidiendo que se vaya al dueño de este lugar – Dijo con una sonrisa que era la mezcla de burla y sarcasmo. Al oír como hombres se acercaban al lugar, se apega más a la chica, para esconderse ambos detrás de la armadura y gracias a la oscuridad, pudieron pasar desapercibidos.

Cuando se fueron, notaron que estaban muy pegados al otro, el príncipe, sin haber pensado, se había aferrado de la cintura de la chica con intenciones de poder estar los dos ahí sin problemas y Feather Black había apoyado sus manos, sin darse cuenta, en el pecho del chico y sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca del otro.

-Lo siento… - Murmuro el príncipe mientras trataba de mantenerse sereno ya que le había dado ganas de probar aquel néctar llamados labios

-¿Por que? – Murmuro, tratando de mantener la cordura. – ¿Por qué no me delataste antes y ahora?

-Yo… No lo se…

-¿Por qué me diste confianza? – El chico la mira confundido – Eres un Kudo, debería odiarte, pero… No puedo hacerlo… - Sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaban a acercar sus rostros. – Y lo peor de todo, te he delatado mi identidad…

-Prometo… - Murmuro mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos – Te prometo que no diré nada

-¿Por qué debería…Confiar? – No se había enojado por ese atrevimiento, es más, le había gustado aquel roce y su cuerpo pedía más.

-Porque yo no soy un chismoso… - Aquellos labios le habían gustado y quería más, era una peligrosa droga… Ninguna mujer pudo hechizarlo así antes y ahora aparece esta pirata y le roba todo sentido del juicio… ¿Qué clase de príncipe era?

Y sin que pudiera detenerlo se besaron. Era un beso dulce que no tardo en ser apasionado. El chico se aferraba de su cintura y la chica rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, sus labios bailaban una hermosa melodía, era como si ambos estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro. No querían separase, pero el oxigeno les ganaba y se separan, pero solo un poco, por lo que sentían con claridad la respiración del otro y el sonido muy lejano de pisadas los sacaron de aquel mágico mundo.

-Ven. – Dijo Shinichi mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? – Susurro siendo llevada por él.

-Te llevo a mi cuarto. – Le tapa la boca antes de que grite. – Es un lugar seguro para que puedas huir.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres Ran Mouri, la heredera de Fairy Land, ¿No? La princesa que todos esperan ver, no puede estar bajo rejas, además… Tú solo estas recuperando lo que es tuyo.

-Kudo… - Estaba sorprendida y seguían corriendo.

-Shinichi – Dijo de golpe – Te ordenó a que me digas Shinichi.

-Hmm… -Gira su rostro molesta – Yo no tengo porque recibir órdenes tuyas.

-Ya llegamos – Entran al cuarto del chico y una vez adentro, cierra con seguro.

-Ahí. – Indicando la ventana que da al muelle, la abre y mira el jardín, estaba desierto – Si, puedo escapar por aquí.

-Ten cuidado. – Le pidió. Y por una fuerza fuera de control, la trajo hacía él para volver a besarla y la chica no se negó, le correspondió el beso – Para la suerte.

-Tarado. – Murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta para ocultar su rubor en las mejillas.

* * *

-La capitana me preocupa Jodie –Murmuro Sato, muy preocupada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Acaso la habrán atrapado? – Preguntó una aterrada Kazuha.

-No lo creo – Le aseguro una tranquila Yuuko – La capitana no se entrega fácilmente.

-¡La capitana! – Grita Nami de golpe, desde lo alto.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahí viene! – Afirma Vainilla, indicando.

-¡Hola! – Grita Ran, moviendo su mano derecha en saludo, como amigos que no se ven en años. – ¡Nami! ¡Kazuha! ¡Preparen la partida! – Ordenaba a gritos mientras corría hacía el barco, no podían perder tiempo o las atraparían.

-¡Entendido! – Gritaron a la vez.

-¡Capitana! – Grita Sonoko al ver a hombres detrás de ella.

-¡Yuuko! – Grita Vainilla, girando su rostro para verla – ¡Vuela y trae a la capitana!

-Buena idea – Respondió Yuuko, da un salto y estaba volando por los aires con dirección a su capitana – ¡Tome mi mano capitana!

-¡Kazuha! – Grita cuando toma la mano de Yuuko y ambas vuelan – ¡Trae niebla!

-¡Entendido capitana! – Le deja su parte del trabajo a Sonoko y estira sus brazos al cielo y sus ojos se le iluminan, para luego aparecer mágicamente niebla y viento que cubría todo el pueblo, logrando confundir a los soldados.

Cuando la niebla desapareció y los soldados finalmente pudieron ver, notaron que el barco estaba muy fuera de lugar. La tripulación de Fairy Paradise gritaba emocionada por su victoria y Feather Black se sentaba en uno de los barriles con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras miraba la Sirena de Diamante.

-¡Ran! – Para su desgracia, su felicidad desaparece al oír la voz dictadora de Jodie – ¡Casi arriesgas tu vida por una estupidez tuya!

-Está bien Jodie, todo salio bien, ¿o no?

-¿Por qué te acercaste al príncipe?

-Yo… - Se sonroja levemente al recordar lo ocurrido. – No tengo que dar motivos Jodie, solo quería divertirme un poco – Ni ella misma se lo creía.

-¡Pero hicimos un buen trabajo! - Interrumpió Vainilla entre los gritos de celebración – Ran-sama recuperó su tesoro.

-Y gracias a ustedes – De un salto, cae al suelo de pie – ¡Gracias a mis navegadoras, la samurái Nami y la hechicera Kazuha! ¡A nuestra cocinera y maestra del naginata Sato! ¡A nuestra princesa Sonoko Suzuki! ¡A mi otra hechicera Yuuko y a Vainilla! – Abraza a Jodie – ¡Y no nos olvidemos de Jodie, mi mano derecha y la maniaca de las pistolas!

-¡Viva! – Gritaron todas, menos Jodie, quien lanzo un suspiro de resignación, esta niña era un caso perdido… Como la antigua capitana de la tripulación.


	5. La prisionera de Ice's Strong

Nuevo capitulo de este fic ^^

En este momento tendremos a la pareja favorita de arual...KAITO&AOKO

disfruten

DC es de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 4: La prisionera de Ice's Strong**

Era un claro día cuando una joven de cabellos alborotados y ojos azules despierta al sentir los rayos del sol, se sienta en la cama aún con sueño mientras se refregaba los ojos. Apenas despertó sus sentidos, su semblante se puso serio y se dirigió al ropero para cambiarse, vistiendo un vestido largo, que rozaba con gracia el suelo, de color blanco, ajustado desde las cintura para arriba, abajo era holgado, con el pecho descubierto y de seda, zapatos simples del mismo color y su cabello lo adornó con un simple cintillo negro.

-Ya han pasado dos años… - Murmuro mientras veía el mar desde su ventanilla. – Padre. – Susurro con un semblante triste.

-Princesa Aoko. – La mencionada voltea y ve a un hombre mayor que ella, de semblante serio, ojos verdes y un gorro de lana sobre su cabeza. – El capitán desea verla.

-No voy a ir Akai – Voltea cruzándose de brazos. – No soy su sirvienta ni nada parecido.

-Pero eres su prisionera y debes obedecer lo que diga.

-¡Ja! Buen chiste, no es… ¡No!

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan terca Su Majestad?

-Dígale al idiota de Kuroba que NO iré y es mi última palabra. – Sentenció, en el momento que se sienta en la cama.

-Como siempre… Una altanera Aoko. – Se oyó detrás de Akai. – Shuichi, puedes irte.

-Si capitán, después le daré un informe sobre la situación actual. - Se retira del camarote de la princesa.

-Sólo te invitaba a desayunar a mi cuarto Aoko.

-No me llames por mi nombre Kuroba, no tienes mi permiso y no quiero nada tuyo.

-¿No te das cuenta que si no fuera por mí ahora estarías muerta?

-Prefiero la muerte que ser la prisionera de un pirata. – Finalmente cruza su mirada con la del chico. – ¿Por qué Kuroba?

-No me digas Kuroba. – La toma de las mejillas. – Hace tres años fuimos grandes amigos… ¿Lo olvidas?

-Y hace 2 años tu padre mató al mío y me raptaste… ¿Lo olvidas? – Sus ojos, llenos de ira, se humedecen – Kaito… Nosotros no podemos… Ni siquiera en amistad.

-Aoko yo… - Le gustaba oír su nombre en los labios de la princesa, era como la melodiosa voz de un ángel.

-¡No lo digas! – Callándolo en un grito. – Sólo quiero irme a casa, quiero ver a mi gente… Las personas que me necesitan.

-¡No! ¡Me rehusó! – Se pone furioso. – Pervinca te traerá algo para comer-Yéndose hacía la puerta.

-¡Espera! – Pero ya era tarde, el chico se fue dando un portazo – Kaito… - Murmuro mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y sus manos tocaban su pecho ya que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza – Deténganse – Le ordenó a sus latidos mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban y su rostro se humedecía de lágrimas. – ¡Esto no esta bien!

Kaito Kuroba es el capitán de una tripulación de piratas llamada Ice's Strong y Aoko Nakamori es la princesa de un reino llamado Tarmo, pero ahora era la prisionera del capitán, quien… Había hecho todo esto por amor, amor a una princesa.

Kaito daba vueltas en su cuarto, furioso por causa de la chica y consigo mismo, por ser un egoísta y causante de las penas de su prisionera. Daba vueltas mientras era observado por un viejo, que a pesar de su edad, estaba en excelente forma y por sus ojos, se podía ver que era una persona calculadora y sabia, siempre ayudaba al muchacho Kuroba, su capitán, o a cualquier miembro de la tripulación, incluso de vez en cuando, ayudaba o le hacía compañía a la princesa Aoko.

-Kaito, deja de dar vueltas como lobo hambriento.

-No puedo Jack, Aoko es terca y me desespera.

-¿Y usted? Recuerda que te la llevaste fuera de su voluntad.

-¡La hubieran matado!

-Eso nadie se lo niega… ¿Pero dos años? Eso no es justo, ella necesita estar en su hogar, con su gente… ¿O no será que tiene miedo de que la casen con alguien y se la arrebate? – Sonriendo divertido ante su descubrimiento: Las mejillas de su capitán se tiñeron de rojo de inmediato.

-¡No digas tonterías Jack! – El mencionado lo mira sin creerle – ¡De acuerdo! ¡Tienes razón! – Derrotado, que difícil es mentirle a ese hombre.

-¡El capitán Kaito esta enamorado! – Grito un rubio de ojos verdes con un gesto de diversión

-No molestes Grisam, que no estoy de humor.

-Aoko, tu desayuno – Entra al cuarto de la prisionera una chica de cabello café oscuro, del mismo color que los oscuros troncos de los árboles y ojos blancos con negro, curiosamente idénticos a los de Vainilla de Fairy Paradise.

-Gracias Pervinca. – Cerrando un cuaderno de anotaciones – ¿Otra obra maestra de Takagi y Grisam?

-Bingo. – Sonríe y le deja el desayuno sobre el escritorio. Pervinca era la única mujer de la tripulación – Un nuevo día, otro día de discusión entre Kaito y tú.

-Es un idiota. – Refunfuño – Quiero volver a mi hogar.

-¿Aunque no nos veras más?

-Te voy a extrañar, pero soy una princesa y mi gente me espera, me necesitan… Debo pensar en ellos antes que…

-¿Antes que tus sentimientos hacía Kaito?

-N-No se de que me hablas Pervinca, el único sentimiento hacía él es enfado, disgusto, molestia…

-Enfado y disgusto es lo mismo – Interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

-¡Lo que sea! Mi punto es que estas equivocada.

-Mentirosa. – Ve como esquiva la mirada. – Te gusta Kaito, ¿No es así Aoko? – Sonríe al ver como aparta su mirada, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. – No tienes de que preocuparte, porque él…

-¡No lo digas! – Interrumpiéndola de golpe, tapándose los oídos con sus manos. – ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Yo no puedo sentir nada por él!

-¿Por qué es un pirata y tú una princesa?

-No, eso es lo que menos me importa. – Le aseguro, moviendo su cabeza en negación. – Sino… - El tono de su voz, fue disminuyendo, se esforzaba por no deprimirse y llorar. – Porque estoy comprometida… - Pensando en aquel misterioso prometido. – Además su padre mató al mío. ¿Quien se relacionaría con las personas que le arrebataron a alguien importante?

-Esta niña – Suspiro resignada ante el comportamiento de la princesa. La pirata parecía que ocultaba algo. – Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos después, ¿Vale? – Una vez que se despidieron, sale del cuarto y lanza un suspiro – No entiendo el motivo de Kaito de no decirle la verdad.

* * *

Shinichi daba vueltas en su cama, era un nuevo día, pero él no podía conciliar con la tranquilidad para poder dormir, y todo por culpa de aquellos labios de la chica que aún se marcaban fuertemente en los suyos, como sus hermosos ojos azules y su rostro cubierto por el antifaz, grabados en su mente, aquella chica era especial, era única y… La mujer que robó su corazón.

-Y para cerrar con broche de oro, ella es… - El sonido de golpes en la puerta lo interrumpen – Adelante.

-Shin-chan. – La reina Yukiko entra al cuarto de su hijo – ¿Estás bien? Me preocupaba mucho tu ausencia.

-Estoy bien mamá, solo quería estar solo para pensar.

-Te entiendo, no todos los días descubres que la mujer de tu vida es una pirata y la princesa perdida de Fairy Land.

-Exacto. – Se da cuenta del hilo de la conversación. – ¡No! ¡Lo que quise decir…!

-Tranquilo Shin-chan, no le diré a nadie. – Sonríe – Yo crecí con la reina Eri que en paz descanse por lo que puedo reconocer a su hija a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Entonces no estas molesta de que…?

-¡No! – Le aseguro sin dejar de sonreír. – Después de todo, "Sirena de Diamante" es suyo, ¿No? Ella solo quería recuperarlo… descuida que mis labios están sellados.

-Difícil de creer, pero gracias.

-Lo que me hace feliz es saber que la hija de Eri esta viva… Y que al fin tengas a alguien a quien querer Shin-chan.

-¡Mamá! – Molesto y sonrojado y eso le gusto mucho a la reina.

* * *

Era de noche y Aoko estaba en su cuarto. Comenzó a oír música y como la bailarina que era, debía admitir que aquella música era muy buena, la había atrapado por completo y la hacía pensar que a lo mejor la tripulación estaba en fiesta o algo parecido. Tenía la idea de abrir la puerta y ver lo que ocurría a escondidas, pero antes de que diera un paso, esta se abre y ve entrar a Pervinca con un muchacho moreno con gafas y con una vendita en el rostro.

-Hola Pervinca… ¿Cómo estas Makoto?

-Bien, gracias.

-¡Aoko! ¡Debes salir a divertirte! ¡Se que te gusta mucho bailar y Kaito dijo que no habría problemas en que vengas!

-¿Y qué están celebrando?

-¡El cumpleaños de Jack! – Le respondió emocionada.

-¿Te animas? – Pregunto Makoto.

-Está bien, pero solo por Jack. – Sonríe – Sólo déjame cambiarme de zapatos.

-¿Qué tienen esos de malo?

-Hay Makoto, con esos zapatos no se puede bailar… Como son los hombres hoy en día.

-Lista – Anunció la princesa.

Salieron del cuarto y vieron como todos festejaban el cumpleaños de Jack, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado del capitán Kaito y aplaudiendo. Grisam estaba tocando la guitarra, Shuichi estaba en estribor de brazos cruzados y dos hombres estaban de lo más alegres mientras tomaban, en pocas palabras, todos estaban alegres, incluso Akai, aunque no lo demostraba con su seriedad de siempre.

-Vaya, la princesa salió de su cueva. – Dijo Kaito con una mezcla de sarcasmo e ironía.

-No fastidies que no vengo por ti, sino porque Jack esta de cumpleaños y quiero felicitarlo.

-Gracias Su Majestad. – Respondió agradecido el cumpleañero mientras recibía un cálido abrazo por parte de ella.

-¿Y yo? – No lo mostraba, pero estaba algo celoso.

-Yo no te daría ni la hora Kaito.

-Eso fue un duro golpe, ¿No Kaito? – Dijo Grisam mientras Akai sonreía con ironía.

-Pobre de usted capitán – Dijo uno de los "Bebedores", burlándose también.

-Silencio Takagi… Y no te le unas Shiratori – Viendo al otro bebedor.

-Si capitán.

-¿Qué? ¿Temes que te digan la verdad?

-¿De que sea increíble y apuesto?

-No, un patán y cabeza hueca, un león tiene mejores modales que tú.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo – Murmuro Makoto, lanzando un suspiro cansado.

-¡Shh! Se pone interesante – Dijo la única mujer de Ice's Strong.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Acaso estas sordo? ¡Sabes perfectamente como te llame capitán de cuarta!

-¡¿Capitán de cuarta? ¡¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

-¡Sí! ¡Esto! – Victoriosa, le muestra el dibujo de un pez, resultado: Kaito gritó como loco y se oculto detrás de Jack. – Que un capitán pirata le tenga miedo a los peces es patético… y muy gracioso – Divertida por su victoria.

-¡Alto! – Grito Jack antes de que Kaito hiciera algo – Estamos en una fiesta, así que les pido que se calmen ya.

-Está bien – Dijeron resignados.

-Justo cuando se ponía interesante - Alegó Pervinca.

-No desafíes a Jack – Le recomendaron Makoto y Akai.

Y la fiesta continuó sin problemas, todos se divirtieron como nunca y de vez en cuando, Kaito miraba de reojo a Aoko, quien hablaba animadamente con Grisam y Pervinca. Y luego notó como ellos se ponían de acuerdo en algo y la princesa se paró para caminar hacía donde estaba él, más bien… Hacía Jack.

-Jack, me siento mal por no tenerte un regalo de cumpleaños. – Se disculpo apenada, pero no tarda en sonreír. – Por eso, voy a hacerte un baile.

-Muchas gracias princesa Aoko, ¿Está segura?

-¡Por supuesto! Ha hecho mucho por mí desde que lo conocí. – Le aseguro y retrocede un par de pasos.

Grisam comenzó a tocar su guitarra y todos ponían atención a los movimientos de la chica. Aoko comenzó a moverse de una forma elegante y hermosa, parecía que se había hecho una con la música, sus movimientos eran elegantes y hechizantes para los demás, les era imposible quitar la vista de encima, especialmente el joven capitán, quien no lo pensó más y se levanto, caminando hacía la princesa bailarina.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Shh. – Le ordeno mientras la tomaba de la mano y se unía a la danza.

Cuando la música paró, Kaito tomo a Aoko de la cintura y la trajo hacía él, estando ambos muy cerca, a escasos centímetros de cortar distancia, podían oír los latidos y sentir la respiración del otro. La princesa reacciona ante esos hechizantes ojos azules y atrayentes labios que la invitaban a probar-Como los suyos a los de Kaito-y se separa de inmediato de él, inclina su cabeza y diciendo que no se sentía bien, se retira, no antes de volver a felicitar a Jack.

Una vez en su cuarto, se quedo apoyada un buen rato en la puerta mientras las lágrimas salían por sus ojos y se maldecía por ser descuidada, por dejar que su corazón dominara y casi cayese a los brazos del capitán pirata. Se tendió en la cama, cubriendo su rostro en su cojín y se larga a llorar en silencio, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que oye como abrían la puerta. Creyó que era Pervinca, pero al oír su forma de caminar, apretó sus manos en forma de puños al mismo tiempo que se quejaba con los dioses por ser tan injustos con ella. La persona que se dirigía hacía ella era la última persona que quería ver ahora en ese estado.

-Soy yo Aoko.

-Vete Kaito, déjame sola de una vez.

-El único que hace órdenes en este barco soy yo.

-Yo no tengo porque obedecerte, tú me trajiste fuera de mi voluntad.

-No empecemos.

-No es mi problema, ahora vete, no quiero que me veas así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te vas a burlar de mí.

-¿Lo he hecho alguna vez? Vamos.

No sabía por qué, pero una misteriosa fuerza la hizo suspirar, incorporarse un poco para ponerse de rodillas en la cama y ver al chico con sus ojos tristes, rojos y húmedos en lágrimas. Azul y azul se cruzaron en aquel momento de silencio ya que nadie decía nada hasta que Kaito levanto su mano hacía el rostro de la chica y lo limpió de las lágrimas y aquel lindo gesto provoco que Aoko se le escapara un suspiro de gusto y eso le encanto al pirata, reflejándolo en una sonrisa leve.

-Esto no esta bien. – Murmuro la princesa sonrojada al ver como el chico se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Eso no debería importarte.

-Pero yo… Tú sabes que estoy comprometida.

-Con alguien que posiblemente este muerto. – Y antes de que la chica dijera algo, rápidamente termina la distancia, en un beso.

Aoko estaba sorprendida, era un beso dulce e intenso y sin darse cuenta comenzó a corresponderle, dejándose llevar. Pero cuando el ladrón la tiende en la cama sin dejar de besarla e introduciendo sus manos dentro de su vestido para acariciar sus largas piernas, logra reaccionar y lo aparta bruscamente, para luego abrazarse a si misma, en un gesto de protegerse de los tormentosos besos y caricias de Kuroba, que aún se mantenían bien clavadas en su piel. Kaito, en cambio, una sonrisa de satisfacción dibuja sus labios y se acerca a su oído para murmurarle.

-Poco a poco serás mía Aoko. – Le prometió al momento que mordía su oreja sensualmente y eso provoco que la chica mordiera su labio inferior para no gemir y en silencio veía como se iba del cuarto.

* * *

Mientras, en esa misma noche, Ran estaba en su cuarto después de haber comido un gran manjar y mientras acariciaba a su tigre adulto Feli, aquel tigre que ha estado con ella desde una niña, no dejaba de pensar en el príncipe de Earth Mistery. No dejaba de pensar en sus serios y hermosos ojos azules, las palabras que cruzo con ella, en como confió en ella o no haberla delatado sin motivo alguno, su fuerza misteriosa que le hizo confiar su más grande secreto y… Sus labios, aquellos labios seguían atormentándola en el buen sentido y cada vez que se tocaba los suyos para sentir nuevamente aquella sensación, el vivo recuerdo de ambos besos que se dieron la invadía.

-Shinichi… - Murmuro mientras la imagen de él aparece en su mente.

-Ran-sama. – Cuando Jodie entra, veía como su capitana sacudía su cabeza con energía y de forma negativa mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas – ¿Ran?

-J-Jodie, anda… ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues iba a informarte que nos acercamos a Magic Ball.

-Está bien, hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

-¿Qué te ocurre Ran? ¿Qué paso entre el príncipe y tú?

-Si te lo dijera… Me matarías.

-¡¿No me digas que tú…? – Ve como asentía, viendo hacía otro lado. – ¡Ran! ¡¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle tu identidad?

-¡No se que me paso! ¡En un momento pensaba en la Sirena y al otro…!

-¿Y al otro? – Al no oír más.

-Ya quería bailar toda la noche con Shinichi… Y estar siempre con él.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ran, te has enamorado del príncipe Shinichi!

-¡No! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡No me puedo enamorar del hijo de quien destruyó mi hogar!

-Ran, tal vez… Si le explicas lo sucedido y ambos van hacía el Rey Yusaku para saber sus motivos, podrían saber la verdad… ¿No crees?

-Pero tendría que revelar mi identidad… ¿No crees que sea obra del Rey?

-Solo te pido que vayas por los hechos… por las respuestas, por tu felicidad… Para que no te atormentes por querer al príncipe.

-Está bien. – Cuando Jodie se va, se tiende en la cama y Feli comenzó a lamerle la mano, buscando cariño, por lo que sin moverse, Ran comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. – No me puede estar pasando esto… - Se decía con las mejillas sonrojadas – ¿En verdad me estas comenzando a gustar…?


	6. Reunión de princesas

Continuacion de mi fic de piratas ^^

Disfrutenlo mucho

y gracias por los review!

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, lo que es mio es la trama y los personajes new

**Capitulo 5: Reunión de princesas**

Shiho salía del cuarto de su abuelo Agasa ya que decidieron desayunar juntos. Así es, era un nuevo día en Mistery Earth, ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido y en toda la semana, vio raro al príncipe Shinichi, no dejaba de andar pensativo y distraído, y al parecer la reina Yukiko era la única que sabía el motivo porque siempre sonreía o reía divertida al verlo así.

Ahora Shiho caminaba en el tranquilo jardín, sintiendo la brisa del viento y la frescura de las flores. Pensaba volver cuando alguien la detiene llamándola y cuando voltea para ver quien era, sus mejillas se tiñen levemente de rojo y siente como su corazón acelera a mil, creyendo que en cualquier momento se le saldría.

-Hola Saguru. – Tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Le han traído una carta al príncipe Shinichi por parte del Rey Heiji. – Decía mientras recuperaba aire ya que se había venido corriendo.

-Es cierto… Ya lleva un año como Rey, de seguro lo deben estar atormentando a que se consiga esposa.

-¿Vamos juntos a entregárselo? Esta con los reyes desayunando.

-Yo… - Esa invitación de ir juntos, mas esa sonrisa cautivadora, hizo que sus mejillas ardieran, pero logro disimularlo. – Está bien.

La caminata hacía el comedor real era lenta y en absoluto silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba ya que estaban algo emocionados y nerviosos a la vez por estar juntos. Saguru se había atrevido para ver disimuladamente a su amiga de la infancia, terminando sorprendido por verla con la cabeza algo gacha, con las mejillas sonrojadas y como movía sus labios, de seguro se estaba diciendo algo para animarse, la conocía muy bien para saber lo que hacía, era manía de la chica y eso le dio esperanzas para animarse y…

-Shiho… - Murmuro al fin mientras se detenía con ella atrás. Respiro hondo. – Quiero decirte algo…

-¿Y eso que sería? – A pesar de estar indiferente, por dentro se sentía emocionada de que le dijera lo que estaba esperando por años.

-Quiero decirte que tú… - Respiro hondo, no podía acobardarse, ¿Qué clase de hechicero sería? – Que tú me gustas mucho.

-S-S… - Sentía que todo su cuerpo se había congelado y que no podía decir nada.

-Te amo Shiho y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… ¿Me dejas?

-Yo… -La sorpresa no le dejaba hablar hasta que finalmente pudo soltarlo. – ¡Sí! – Exclamo – Si quiero Saguru… Yo también te amo.

Ese fue el momento más feliz para Saguru, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo y lo probó tomando las mejillas de Shiho y traerla hacía él, uniéndose en un dulce beso que duro un buen rato y hubiera durado más sino fuera por la falta de oxigeno. Se separaron lentamente, solo un par de milímetros y mientras se miraban fijamente, sus alientos chocaban bruscamente con el otro por su respiración agitada en un intento de recuperar el aire.

-Te amo… - Dijeron nuevamente y al mismo tiempo.

-¡Finalmente! – Se separaron bruscamente y sonrojados para ver que era Shinichi quien hablo – ¡Ya era hora de que ocurriera el milagro!

-¡Shinichi! – Grita la chica sonrojada y avergonzada.

-¡S-Su Majestad!

-Cargante con eso, dime Shinichi. – Sonríe interesado. – ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-¡Shinichi! – Gritaron a la vez.

-¿Ves que no es difícil? – Viendo a Saguru, el hechicero del reino – ¿Tienen algo para mí?

-Si, una carta del Rey de Magic Ball – Respondió el hechicero mientras se lo entregaba

-¿De Heiji? – Abriendo la carta (N/N: Leyeron bien, le dijo Heiji no Hattori. En este fic se hablan por sus nombres) – ¿Qué querrá ahora?

_Hola Shinichi_

_¿Estás bien? Te escribo para invitarte a mi cumpleaños, te estaré esperando con ansias._

_Heiji Hattori._

-Una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Será su primer cumpleaños como Rey – Medito Shiho detrás de él para leer la nota.

-¿Iras? – Preguntó un interesado Saguru.

-Sí… Viajar un poco me vendría bien, me ayudaría a relajarme.

-Y dejar de andar en las nubes.

-¿Qué quieres decir Shiho?

-¿Debo recordarte tus distracciones?

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. – Suspiro. – Voy a avisarle a mis padres y a preparar mis maletas.

* * *

Dos días pasaron e Ice's Strong llego a su nuevo destino: Magic Ball. Era un reino enorme y en paz, la gente dependía de su artesanía, pesca y el cultivo de las frutas y verduras, también se podía ver a algunas bailarinas bailando por dinero y para divertir a la gente o podían ver a gitanos leyéndoles la fortuna o el futuro.

-Bien, iremos por provisiones y a relajarnos un poco. – Dijo Kaito a su tripulación. – Como nos iremos al anochecer, debemos estar aquí a las siete.

-¡Si capitán! – Dijeron y comenzaron a bajar del barco.

-¿Tu te quedas Shuichi?

-Sí, no me animo a andar por ahí… Por lo que me quedare a cuidar del barco.

-Esta bien… ¿Y tú Pervinca?

-Yo bajare enseguida, es que olvide algo – Algo nerviosa.

-Está bien. – Y se baja del barco.

Cuando el capitán se perdió de vista con Jack, Shuichi hablo al fin. – Si el capitán se entera de lo que tienes planeado…

-Por favor Akai. – Aoko salió de su escondite una vez que el capitán se bajo. – No he pisado tierra en dos años… Déjame caminar un poco.

-Sólo será un momento Shuichi, caminaremos una hora o dos y regresaremos antes que Kaito.

-Si el capitán pregunta, yo no se nada. – Dando media vuelta para no verlas.

-¡Gracias! – Dijeron a la vez, bajando del barco de la mano y muy animadas.

-Este par – Murmuro lanzando un suspiro.

* * *

Kaito y Jack andaban juntos por el pueblo, viendo tienda por tienda y el capitán sacaba su lado pervertido (Como en el manga. Es que Kaito no sería Kaito sin su afán de pervertido) cuando una de las bailarinas, gitanas o jovencitas lo miraban de forma coqueta, él les devolvía el gesto guiñándoles el ojo.

-Y luego se pregunta el por que la princesa se niega a amarlo. – Suspirando

-¡Vamos Jack! ¡Disfrutemos de la vida que aún somos jóvenes!

-Algunas veces me pregunto si en verdad es el hijo del capitán Toichi, que en paz descanse.

-Muchas gracias Jack – Y choca con alguien, provocando que él y el misterioso caigan al suelo – Lo siento.

-Auch… ¡Fijate por donde vas!

-¡Ya dije que lo…! – Cuando se vieron, quedaron inmóviles por la sorpresa. – ¿Feather Black?

-¿Kaito Kid? – Kaito también tiene un alias… ¡¿Y qué mejor que ese?

-¡Feather-sama! – Gritaron Sonoko y Yuuko, poniéndose delante de ella para defenderla, lo mismo hizo Jack con Kaito.

-Kid-sama, tenga cuidado.

-Calmen. – Dijeron sus capitanes a la vez. – Recuerden que estamos en un lugar público por lo que no hará nada.

-¿Y desde cuando saliste inteligente Kid?

-Siempre lo he sido Lady Feather – Ambos se miraban con sonrisas irónicas.

Estaban en sus posiciones sin moverse, solo examinaban cuidadosamente los movimientos del otro. Pervinca y Aoko andaban de lo más divertidas, pero cuando los vieron, de inmediato la chica toma la mano de la princesa y de un jalón se esconden detrás de la pared de un bar, Pervinca estaba nerviosa y preocupada, en cambio, Aoko estaba confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre Pervinca?

-¿Ves a esas chicas? Son las piratas de Fairy Paradise y la chica que protegen es Feather Black, la capitana de la tripulación y para cerrar con broche de oro… ¡Kaito esta ahí! Y si nos ve, me hará puré por sacarte del barco.

-¿Ella es…La capitana? – Viéndola con mucha atención, algo en ella le resultaba familiar… ¿Dónde la vio?

-Vámonos ya Aoko.

-Espera Pervinca. – Con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía creer su descubrimiento.

-¿Aoko? – La princesa la ignora y sale de su escondite. – ¡Espera Aoko!

-Kid-sama. – Dijo Jack descubriendo a Aoko caminando hacía la escena.

-¡¿Qué haces fuera del barco? – Grito Kid.

-¡Tú no me das ordenes Kid! – Le alegó y luego dirige su emocionada mirada a la capitana de Fairy Paradise.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto ella, confundida ante esa emoción, pero se sentía extraña, ¿Dónde la había conocido antes?

-_Desde mi ventana te veo todas las noches _– Cantaba – _Mi querida luna, siempre reluciente, siempre hermosa._

-No puede ser… ¿Aoko? – Kid y Jack la miraron sorprendidos por saber el nombre de la chica. – _Rodeada con tus amigas, las estrellas me pregunto, ¿Cuántos kilómetros debo recorrer? Para llegar a ti y tomar el té o jugar a las muñecas._

_-Dime luna querida _– Cantaban a la vez mientras se acercaban a la otra. – _¿Cuántas estrellas tienes? ¿Cómo esta mi amiga? ¿Pensara en mí como yo en ella?_

-Siempre. – Le respondió Aoko cuando ya estaban frente a frente.

-En todo momentos. – Y se abrazan sin poder contenerlo más

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! – Exclamaron a la vez. – ¡Pedazo de idiota! – Se soltaron para verse con enojo y con lágrimas en sus mejillas. – ¡¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí al creerte muerta?

-Al parecer, la princesa conoce a Feather Black. – Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, nunca antes había visto a la princesa Aoko tan feliz.

-¡Pervinca! – Grito el capitán molesto, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo – ¡¿Cómo has podido sacarla del barco?

-¡No me mates Ka-Kid! ¡Aún soy joven!

-¿Aoko? – Pregunto Sonoko.

-¡¿Tú también Sonoko? – Y la abraza. – ¡En tu reino te creen desaparecida! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que están tus padres?

-Sí, porque no tienen a un heredero para tomar su lugar, es todo.

-No digas eso Sonoko.

-¡Aoko! ¡Vámonos! – Grito Kid al momento que la toma de la muñeca, pero ella se libera.

-¡Tú no me das ordenes Kid! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez? ¡Yo me quedo con R-…! – Se interrumpe al ver como la capitana movía sus manos en forma negativa. – ¡Con Feather Black! – Tomándola del brazo. – Tenemos mucho de que hablar y si te quieres ir, vete, yo no tengo porque andar contigo.

-Y si te dejo abandonada ¿Cómo lograras sobrevivir por ti misma? – Con una sonrisa irónica y con voz de desafió.

-Simple, voy al palacio del Rey, me identifico como la princesa de Tarmo y SACH, estoy salvada. – Dijo victoriosa mientras le devolvía la sonrisa (Toma esa Kaito).

-Bien, tú ganas. – Derrotado. Y la chica le saca la lengua divertida.


	7. La decisión de una princesa

Nuevo capitulo de Princesa de los Piratas ^^

DC es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 6: La decisión de una princesa.**

Aoko y Ran entraron a un bar y pidieron una mesa aparte, una privada. La princesa estaba nerviosa y asustada por la atmósfera del lugar ya que era la primera vez que entraba en uno y le sorprendió mucho la tranquilidad de su amiga la pirata. Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba protegida de otros pares de ojos gracias a unas cortinas que lo cubrían de color rojo.

-Me sorprende tu tranquilidad Ran.

-Bueno, he estado en estos lugares desde niña. – Sentándose. – Tranquila que no te harán nada, aunque en las noches, vienen degenerados u otros idiotas y si te provocan, ahí debes darles su merecido.

-Pero yo no soy buena en eso.

-No, pero si que eres excelente dando patadas. – Sonríe. – ¿Recuerdas lo de Patricia?

-Sí, no pudo caminar una semana – Ambas comenzaron a reír. – Tuvimos buenos tiempos juntas – Llego la mesera con sus pedidos.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste en manos de Kaito Kid? – Le pregunto una vez que la mesera se fue y justo cuando Aoko pesco el tenedor.

-Lo conocí hace 3 años, se quedaba en la posada de un amigo de su padre, quien lo había dejado allí mientras estaba ocupado en algo.

-¿Su padre? ¿El antiguo Kaito Kid de Ice's Strong?

-Sí, por un año fuimos grandes amigos, siempre me escapaba del palacio para verlo o le pedía a uno de los soldados que lo trajeran al palacio para que jugáramos en los jardines, debo admitir que a Elrick nunca le había gustado eso.

-Y me lo imagino, por cierto Aoko… Hablando de Elrick, esta vivo.

-¿En serio? – Emocionada y aliviada, sintió como su cuerpo se aligeraba, la tensión de dos años que se acumulaba por el miedo de haber perdido a sus seres queridos iba desapareciendo poco a poco. – ¿Alguien más ha sobrevivido?

-Si, Nana, Edmund, todos. Elrick dirige tu búsqueda, toda la marina de tu reino te busca ya que uno de los sobrevivientes vio como Kid te llevaba a su barco a la fuerza.

-Nana… Mi Nana – Susurro feliz al saber que la persona que la ha cuidado desde que nació sigue viva. – Ahora debe tener unos 65… - Se da cuenta – ¿Cómo? ¿Me están buscando?

-Sí, él te esta buscando por todo el mundo y ahora anda aquí, en Magic Ball… Piensa irse en dos horas.

-Quisiera ir y verlo, a él y a los demás, después de todo ellos son mis amigos y… - Se interrumpe de golpe, lanzando un suspiro.

-Elrick es tu prometido – Siguió por ella al sentir el silencio, comiendo.

-Es cierto. – Una sonrisa nostálgica mezclada con tristeza invade su rostro. – Quisiera irme, volver a Tarmo, pero no lo se… Algo… -Suspiro y agacho su cabeza de nuevo.

Ran sólo se la quedo viendo para luego suspirar. – Gracias por no decir mi identidad delante de Kid. – Tratando de cambiar el tema para animarla un poco.

-No hay de que. – Sonríe. – Bueno, sigo… Un año después, el día en que atacaron Tarmo, el padre de Kaito regreso por su hijo y… Mató a mi padre. – Aquello hizo que Ran casi escupiera la comida. – Iban a matarme los atacantes, pero Kid me salvo… Y me llevo fuera de mi voluntad… Creí que sólo sería hasta que todo termine, pero no fue así. – Se esforzaba por no llorar. – Fuera de mi voluntad me ha tenido encerrada en ese barco por dos años, sin siquiera poder bajar a tierra firme.

-¿El padre de Kaito mato al tuyo? ¿Lo viste?

-No. – Negando con la cabeza. – Pero lo oí, mientras Kaito me llevaba, oía como los hombres del castillo gritaban "Kaito Kid mató al Rey". – Desanimada por el recuerdo.

-¿Qué paso con el antiguo Kaito Kid?

-Murió en el barco dos días después del ataque.

-Ya veo… Aoko, hay algo extraño en tu historia y me refiero al asesinato de tu padre.

-¿Qué ocurre Ran?

-Cuando me enteré del ataque, fui a Tarmo y tuve que revelar mi identidad a Nana para que me creyera y me contara lo ocurrido… Y ella me dijo otra cosa: Un tipo de larga cabellera rubia mató al Rey de un disparo y comenzó a gritar lo que oíste, provocando que todos pensaran así… Fue el mismo hombre que atacó mi reino cuando era una niña.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

-Claro, la misma Nana lo vio.

-Eso significa que estos dos años cometí un error con respecto a Kaito… Todo este tiempo creyendo que su padre mató al mío – Lágrimas corrían por su rostro, se sentía tonta por haberse dejado llevar por el odio, por la tristeza de haber perdido a su amado padre. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-¿Le hubieras creído? – Fue su respuesta, y tenía razón, Aoko no le habría creído ni una palabra al chico.

-Soy una tonta. – De repente, Ran le entrego un pañuelo azul pálido – Gracias – Le agradeció al momento que lo recibía.

-Tonta no eres, te dejaste llevar por las palabras como todo ser humano… Lo importante es que ahora sabes la verdad

-Tienes razón… Toma – Iba a devolverle el pañuelo pero la chica no le dejo. – ¿Ran?

-Quédatelo, lo necesitas más que yo. – Sonríe. – Ahora terminemos de comer antes de que se enfrié y te contare mi parte, ¿Vale?

En el palacio de Magic Ball, se podía ver a un moreno de preciosos ojos verdes, derrotando a sus adversarios con su gran habilidad con la espada. Su entrenamiento termino y uno de los que observaba se acercó, se inclinó ante él y le entregó una toalla.

-Gracias – Tomándola.

-Los preparativos para su cumpleaños van bien Rey Heiji y el príncipe Shinichi llegara en unas horas.

-Perfecto, gracias Megure.

-A sus órdenes, me gusta complacerlo.

-Como molestándome en buscar una esposa, ¿No?

-Su majestad, ya es el Rey de Magic Ball, pero necesita una esposa que lo acompañe y le de descendencia.

-Tú eres un caso… General Rena. – Viendo a una mujer de largo cabello recogido en una coleta. – Que todo este listo para la llegada del príncipe de Mistery Earth.

-Me encargare de eso personalmente Su Majestad – Le aseguro al momento que se inclinaba. Luego dio medía vuelta y se va, con intenciones de llevar a cabo su misión.

Heiji Hattori se convirtió en el Rey de Magic Ball tras la muerte de su padre Heizo, el antiguo Rey y la Reina Shizuka murió tres meses después a causa de pena, de dolor por la muerte de su marido, el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Heiji y Shinichi se conocieron desde los 7 años y a pesar de ser buenos amigos, también eran rivales, competían en equitación, arquería, combate de espadas o de defensa personal, eso ocurría cada ves que se veían, cuando pasaban un rato agradable, incluso, esa era la excusa de ellos "Solo estamos teniendo un momento agradable como amigos".

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación para descansar, chocó con alguien de golpe porque el otro venía corriendo a toda prisa y ambos caen al suelo. Heiji alza la vista para ver a un chico de su edad, de cabello corto y negro y sus ojos eran protegidos por unas gafas, se podía ver que era despistado y algo tontuelo en algunas cosas, pero el Rey lo conocía muy bien y conocía sus grandes habilidades como hechicero que es y con la gran destreza que contaba con la espada.

-¡Heiji! ¡Lo siento! – Estaba siendo rodeado por papeles que estaba llevando consigo y que se habían desparramado cuando ambos jóvenes chocaron.

-Hola Eisuke, vaya forma de saludar. – Sonríe. – ¿Tienes prisa? – Levantándose mientras lo veía recoger los papeles rápidamente.

-Hombres dirigidos por el señor Elrick de Tarmo van al muelle. Según informaron, vieron a la princesa Aoko.

-¿La princesa de Tarmo? – Ve que asiente. – Ya veo… Asegúrate de que pasen a verme cuando lleguen. – Eisuke asiente y se va. – Veamos… - Viendo el reloj. – Falta poco para la llegada de Shinichi, mejor me apresuro. – Corriendo a su cuarto.

-No puedo creer lo que me estas contando Ran, aunque tu amiga Jodie tiene razón, deberías ir con el Rey Yusaku y hablar del asunto.

-Sí, pero yo no puedo aparecer, ese rubio podría matar a mis seres queridos para llegar a mí.

Ambas princesas caminaban de vuelta al muelle después de su día juntas, tal como se lo pidió Kid a Feather, quien se sorprendió que Aoko no aprovechara la oportunidad para escapar.

-Aoko… Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, no te lo impediré, es más, te ayudaría.

-Gracias, pero por ahora seguiré con ese tonto, tengo que pedirle disculpas y recuperar mi amistad con él, aunque te pediré algo: Cuando nos veamos de nuevo, ayúdame a escapar… ¿Si Ran?

-Te lo prometo. – Al ver el muelle, de inmediato pesca a Aoko y se la lleva a un escondite. – No hagas ruido.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Desde el escondite vio como Ice's Strong estaba siendo invadido por soldados del Rey y por soldados de Tarmo, sus hombres.

-No lo repetiré Kaito Kid. – Se oyó la voz de un hombre. – ¿Dónde esta Su Majestad? – Viendo al pirata atado.

-Esa voz… - Dijeron las princesas.

-Es él Ran, es Elrick.

-Shh… Escuchemos primero.

-No se de que me habla. – Respondió finalmente el pirata. – No conozco a ninguna diosa con ese nombre. – Serio e indiferente.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y que hace esto en tu barco? – Mostrándole un mini carrusel musical con el nombre de la chica grabado. – Esto es de ella.

-Soy pirata, ¿No has pensado que lo robe?

-¿Y de qué te serviría si no tiene ningún tipo de valor? Déjate de bromas Kid, si no me dices en 10 segundos su ubicación, los arrestare y quemare su barco. Y como si fuera poco, mañana en la mañana morirán ahorcados. – Le prometió, su voz sonaba autoritaria y parecía molesto que él se atreviera a burlarse de él, como sino fuera suficiente que haya secuestrado por dos años a la princesa. – ¡10!... ¡9!...

-Aoko, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Deteniéndola, ya que estaba por salir de su escondite.

-Lo que tengo que hacer – Fue todo lo que dijo, decidida y sus ojos estaban fijos en Kaito y Elrick.

-¿Estás segura?

-Recuerda lo que nos dijeron: _Un princesa debe poner a sus habitantes primeros… Aunque eso signifique estar en contra de tu propio corazón._

-¡5!… ¡4!...

-Lo se… - Su rostro se vuelve triste y culposo, recordando la última vez que estuvo con sus padres.

-¡1!... ¡Ce…! – Un grito lo interrumpe.

-¡Detente Elrick! – Grita Aoko mientras subía al barco – ¡No les hagas daño! – Le ordeno al momento que Feather Black se puso a su lado.

-Aoko – Elrick no podía contener la felicidad por verla nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. – ¡Me alegra verte sana y salva! – Y para la molestia de Kid, el chico abraza a la princesa – Estaba muy preocupado por ti, no te imaginas lo asustado que estaba cuando supe que fuiste raptada con piratas.

-Pero como ves, esta vivita y coleando. – Dijo Feather irónica.

-Vaya, vaya… Con que Nana tenía razón, déjame decirte que me alegre mucho al saber que estabas viva, pero me sorprendí al saber que eras un pirata.

-Las cosas de la vida, ¿No? Y gracias por no decir mi identidad delante de Ice's Strong.

-Nana me contó tus motivos y lo respeto.

-Elrick – Aoko logro llamar su atención. – Por favor, no les hagas daño, a ninguno.

-Está bien – Acepto resignado, no podía contradecir ese hermoso rostro cuando hacía una expresión de suplica. – Pero si siguen aquí hasta mañana no tendré otra opción que arrestarlos. Lo siento Aoko, pero es la ley y tú como princesa, la conoces mejor que nadie.

-Lo sé – Agacha la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza al recordar sus sentimientos. – Sólo déjame despedirme por favor.

-Adelante. – Y la princesa camina hacía el capitán de Ice's Strong.

-Lo siento Kaito. – Le murmuro mientras corría el cabello del chico que le cubría la frente, tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-No te vayas, te lo ordeno – Serio.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú no me das órdenes? – Apartó su mano de él ya que el simple contacto la estaba haciendo sonrojar. – Lo siento, ya se que tu padre no mato al mío, perdón por creer en eso todo este tiempo.

-Aoko, es peligroso que estés cerca de él.

-Descuida Elrick, estaré bien. – Una vez que logro calmar su sistema, mantenerlo de piedra, acerca de nuevo su mano al capitán para ahora acariciar su mejilla. – Te pido que te vayas, que no vengas por mí… Soy una princesa y debo hacer lo correcto, debo volver a Tarmo, pero… Quiero que sepas algo antes de irme. – Se acerca al chico hasta que sus labios quedaron al lado del oído derecho del muchacho. – Siempre lo he negado, porque no es lo correcto, pero… Te amo. – Le susurro y beso su mejilla libre.

-Vamos Aoko, debemos irnos.

-Déjala Elrick. – Dijo Feather. – Sólo se esta despidiendo, se casara contigo, así que deja de actuar como un celoso.

-Ya voy… -La princesa de Tarmo dirige su mirada a la tripulación. – Gracias por cuidar de mí, gracias Pervinca por tu amistad y gracias Jack por tus sabios concejos, siempre sabías que decirme. – Cierra sus ojos mientras agachaba su cabeza. – Vámonos ya Elrick – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacía él, mostrando un semblante tranquilo y serio, digno de una princesa, tal como se lo enseñaron. – Entre más pronto, mejor.

_Aoko… _- Pensó Feather sin dejar de ver aquella expresión por parte de su amiga, a ella también se lo enseñaron por lo que sabía como realmente se sentía. – _Tú si pudiste seguir y hacer lo correcto… En cambio yo… -_Haciendo puños con sus manos.

-Vamos a ver al Rey Heiji primero. – Dijo Elrick mientras caminaban. – Desea vernos, especialmente a ti.

-Será todo un honor. – Estaban por terminar de bajar el barco cuando…

-¡Aoko! – El grito de Kaito hizo que se detuviera, sin voltearse. – ¡Te amo! – Feather Black lo miró sorprendida y Aoko, a pesar que no se atrevía a voltear y verlo, estaba igual, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo y sus ojos luchaban por no llorar.

_No lo hagas más difícil Kaito _– Cerrando sus ojos para contener las lágrimas.

-Feather Black. – Dijo el prometido. – Fuimos grandes amigos, incluso me atrevo a decir que aún lo somos, pero como Comandante te pido a que te marches también.

-Eso me complace de algún modo Elrick… Y ahora escúchame tú a mí: Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que seas tú el afortunado, pero Aoko decidió cumplir su deber y me suplico que no hiciera nada para detener esta tontería… ¡Pero…! Pero si le haces daño, incluso de la mínima forma… - Lo veía de forma fría, sería y aterradora. – Te mato.

-Descuida. – Aoko se sube al carruaje. – Tú eres uno de los pocos que me conocen bien y sabes que no jamás le haría daño, es lo último que quiero… Ella esta en buenas manos – Se sube también y el carruaje dio marcha con dirección al castillo.

Mientras el carruaje se alejaba, los soldados liberaron a la tripulación (Menos el capitán) y se bajaron del barco, corriendo en marcha hacía el palacio. Ice's Strong se acerco a su capitán y apenas fue liberado, este se dirigió hacía Feather y la tomo con brusquedad de los hombros, él lucía furioso y ella… Ella solo estaba tranquila.

-¡¿Por qué lo permitiste?

-Porque yo la entiendo mejor que nadie… Incluso mejor que tú. – Liberándose.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tú…!

-Pensé en sus sentimientos que en mí. – Sus palabras lo sorprende. – Tú la has mantenido encerrada en este barco fuera de su voluntad, te suplico y todo, pero tú no quisiste porque pensaste en ti mismo que en ella, en lo que ella quería.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Y para su asombro, Feather Black comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Lo que él no sabía era que la capitana estaba llorando por las dos, por si misma y por ella, ya que Aoko no podía llorar en aquel momento por su estatus.

-_Una princesa debe pensar en su gente que en si misma… Aunque estés en contra de tu corazón. _– Dijo mientras las lágrimas no tenían fin.


	8. El Rey conoce a la pirata hechicera

Bueno, aqui me tienen con otra conti de piratas

Disfruten damas y caballeros!

DC es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 7: El Rey conoce a la pirata hechicera**

-Yo no quiero que se case con Elrick por muy amigo mío que sea, pero debes entender Kid que Aoko es una princesa que nació para liderar y ayudar a su gente, es algo que juro y perjuro desde que tiene uso de razón. Si debe casarse con alguien que no quiere para seguir con su juramento… Que lo haga.

-¡Ella no debe casarse! – Grita Pervinca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo ama? Te tengo noticias: La realeza es así. Y ella lo aceptó por el bien de su reino, una digna princesa, no como otra que conozco… No fue capaz de aceptar su destino y eso sólo causo que les dijera algo horrendo a sus padres. – Refiriéndose a ella misma mientras pensaba en sus padres, los reyes de Fairy Land.

-Capitán. – Dijo Jack. – ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó una vez que Feather caminaba para bajar del barco.

-Iremos a una fiesta. – Sus palabras hicieron que la chica pirata se detenga cuando estaba a un pie de bajar.

-¿Es que acaso no escuchaste? – Volteando para cruzar su mirada con la del capitán – Elrick atacará tu barco si te quedas.

-Dijo que lo haría si seguíamos aquí hasta el día siguiente y pienso irme esta noche… Con Aoko.

Ran lo miro, observaba aquellos ojos azules que estaban serios, determinados en cumplir su palabra, era terco y no pensaba seguir en los mares sin su princesa… porque la amaba…

Estaba siendo todo un egoísta… un egoísta enamorado.

-Esconde tu barco con tu magia. – Lanzando un suspiro de resignación. – Para la ventaja, porque todos creerán que no estas. – Le explicaba mientras se bajaba de la nave. – He iremos a mi barco.

* * *

Un elegante carruaje rojo, siendo llevado por dos caballos blancos se detiene frente de una de las grandes puertas principales del castillo, donde estaba el Rey Heiji esperando con Megure y Eisuke. Uno de los cocheros se baja y abre la pequeña puerta del carruaje, saliendo del interior un joven de ojos azules.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Heiji. – Dijo una vez que bajo

-¡Hola Shinichi! – Saludo el rey alegre mientras abrazaba los hombros de su amigo con su brazo izquierdo.

-Se nota que no has cambiado.

-Es un honor tenerlo aquí Su Majestad. – Dijo Megure mientras se inclinaba ante él.

-Bienvenido príncipe Shinichi. – Dijo Eisuke mientras hacía lo mismo.

-Megure, dile a los sirvientes que lleven el equipaje de Shinichi a su cuarto y Eisuke, avísame cuando llegue la princesa de Tarmo.

-Si Su Majestad. – Dijeron a la vez para luego irse.

-¿La desaparecida princesa? – Pregunto Shinichi sorprendido. – ¿La han encontrado?

-Sí, en estos momentos, viene al palacio en un carruaje con el Comandante Elrick.

-Entiendo… había oído que fue secuestrada por piratas.

-Así es… de seguro sufrió mucho. – Lanzando un suspiro.

-Por lo menos esta a salvo ahora, su gente se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepan.

-Es verdad. – Aseguro, para luego sonreír con burla, planeaba algo. – Vamos a recorrer el palacio Shinichi, tal ves lleguemos al lugar de entrenamiento.

-Apenas pongo un pie y ya lanzas desafíos – No puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. – ¿Tan pronto quieres perder Heiji?

-¿Perder? ¿Yo?... No lo creo.

* * *

Dos horas después, el carruaje de Aoko y Elrick llego y fueron recibidos por Eisuke, quien los guió hasta el estudio real y les pidió que esperaran mientras iba por Heiji. El silencio del cuarto solo provocaba que la princesa solo pensara en Kaito, consiguiendo que su corazón le lastime el pecho de tantos latidos y ponerse triste, por no volver a tenerlo cerca, todo se veía reflejado en sus ojos. Pero no podía hacer nada, era una princesa y como tal debía seguir la ley.

-Aoko, ¿Estás bien? – Elrick había roto el silencio.

-¿Eh? Claro que si ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Finalmente volveré a casa.

-Sí, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños volveremos a casa. Nana estará muy feliz de verte de nuevo.

-¿Cumpleaños? ¿El del Rey?

-Sí. – Sonríe para luego sentarse a su lado. – Kaito Kid es muy afortunado. – Soltó de golpe, confundiendo a la princesa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Aoko, te conozco desde la infancia, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que te gusta aquel pirata? Lo supe desde hace 3 años, se que Kaito y Kid son la misma persona, me lo acaba de confirmar Kaito en el barco.

-Yo… - Sonrojada. – Lo siento. – Con un semblante triste y nostálgico. Se mordió el labio para no llorar.

-No tienes que disculparte, sabes que nosotros fuimos comprometidos fuera de nuestra voluntad. Por eso…

-¿Por eso? – Sin comprender.

-Por eso, sino quieres casarte, dímelo y cancelaremos nuestro compromiso, pero aún te escoltare a Tarmo.

-Yo… - Quería romper el compromiso, ser libre y esperar a Kaito en su reino, pero estaba esa frase que atormentaba su mente todos los días, desde que se la enseñaron, también estaba su padre y su última voluntad que era que se casara con el chico, que reine su tierra con honor y valentía y que tenga descendencia con su prometido. –Elrick, ojala pudiera amarte algún día, lo que quiero decir es que si quiero casarme contigo, por el bien de mi reino. – Decía todo con lágrimas en los ojos ya que estaba clavando el final de su libertad.

-Aoko, ¿Estas segura? Sabes que no quiero hacer algo que esta contra de tu voluntad, algo que te haga llorar.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Amo a Kaito y creo que nunca podré quitármelo de mi cabeza y de mi corazón, pero… - Cierra sus ojos mientras sus manos, apoyados en las rodillas, arrugaban su vestido. – Pero debo pensar en mi gente que en mí misma. – Y su cuerpo siente el cálido abrazo de apoyo de su amigo.

-Cuenta conmigo… Como tu amigo, prometo no dejarte sola.

Se aferra a él mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir y poco a poco mojaba el pecho de su prometido. – Gracias.

-¿Se encuentra bien la princesa Aoko? – Heiji finalmente hizo acto de presencia.

-Lo siento mucho Rey Heiji. – Se disculpo la chica totalmente avergonzada de que él la haya pillado en ese estado. Respiro hondo para poder calmar su sistema. – Es que…

-Aun sigue aterrada. – Inventó Elrick para proteger su secreto. – La pobre ha estado dos años atrapada en manos de piratas, fue muy duro para ella.

-Entiendo, de seguro lo ha pasado muy mal princesa.

-Ni se lo imagina. – Murmuro mientras agradecía en su interior a su amigo por ayudarla.

-Con que ella es la princesa de Tarmo. – Heiji no había llegado solo, estaba con la compañía del príncipe de Mistery Earth.

-Príncipe Shinichi, es un gusto verlo. – Dijo el comandante.

-¿Él es el príncipe Shinichi?-Murmuro Aoko sorprendida, había oído de él, era la primera vez que estaban frente a frente, pero su sorpresa no se debe por conocerlo al fin, sino porque recordó su charla con Ran Mouri, conocida ahora como Feather Black.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Eh? No me lo creo, ¡¿Besaste al príncipe Shinichi?_

_-Baja la voz._

_-¿Y? ¿Te gusta?_

_-¿El beso?_

_-Eso también, pero me refería a él, ¿Te gusta el príncipe Shinichi?_

_-Pues… - Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas por lo que lo esconde esquivando la mirada. – No lo sé en verdad – Y su amiga sonríe complacida y divertida. – ¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

_-Nada, nada de nada._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Es bueno verla sana y salva princesa Aoko. – El príncipe Shinichi se acerca a la chica y besa su mano. – Espero que esos piratas no le hayan hecho nada malo.

-Descuide príncipe Shinichi, estoy bien, me he cuidado bien de esos piratas.

-_Se parece mucho a Ran…_-Pensó para luego decir. – Por favor, hablemos con confianza ya que somos ambos príncipes, ¿No? Puedes decirme solo Shinichi.

-Gracias Shinichi, tú puedes decirme sólo Aoko. – Sonriéndole.

-Espero que no sea una molestia que se queden hasta mi fiesta de cumpleaños, estarán todo muy felices de verla de nuevo princesa Aoko, fuera de las garras de los piratas.

-Será todo un honor estar en su fiesta Rey Heiji. – Al inclinarse, notó que algo estaba colgando en su cuello: Una simple cadena de oro –_ ¡Pero si esto es de Kaito! _– Pensó al recordar como aquella cadena siempre estaba en el cuello del ladrón.

-Bueno. – Dijo el Rey mientras tronaba sus dedos y un par de mucamas aparecieron. – Lleven a la princesa Aoko y al Comandante Elrick a unos de los cuartos de invitados, necesitan paz y descansar, especialmente la princesa por estar mucho tiempo en las garras de piratas. – Las mucamas solo se inclinan en afirmación.

-Muchas gracias por su generosidad Rey Heiji. – Dijo la princesa de Tarmo.

-Use las ropas del cuarto que le den con confianza princesa. – Sonríe.

* * *

-¡Feather Black, esta ves te has pasado! – Grita Jodie. – ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a Ice's Strong?

-Cálmate Jodie, además no debes olvidar que soy la capitana.

-Pero capitana – Sonoko iba a reclamar el atrevimiento de su líder.

-Tranquila Sonoko, ya explicare el motivo, ¿Dónde esta Kazuha?

-Dijo que daría una vuelta y que regresaría pronto.

-¿Una vuelta?

-Así es capitana. – Dijo Yuuko. – Y ahí vienen Nami y Vainilla.

-¡¿Qué hacen los de Ice's Strong aquí? – Grita Nami.

-¿Pervinca? – Preguntó Vainilla con la vista clavada en la chica.

-Hola Vainilla, como siempre, te vistes de una forma arrogante.

-¡Ambas se parecen! – Exclamaron Grisam y Sonoko.

-Eso es natural. – Dijeron Kaito y Jack.

-Ya que Pervinca y Vainilla son gemelas separadas al nacer, hijas de padres piratas – Finalizó Feather Black.

-Para ser gemelas, se ven que son opuestas. – Dijo Grisam mientras veía a Vainilla.

-Pues… - La gemela de Fairy Paradise no pudo evitar agachar un poco la cabeza y un leve rojo cereza invadía sus mejillas, cosa que molesto a su hermana.

-Capitana. – Hablo Sato. – ¿El plan?

-Muy sencillo Sato.

-Iremos a una fiesta de cumpleaños. – Dijeron ambos capitanes a la vez.

* * *

Kazuha caminaba por las tierras de Magic Ball, cerca del castillo del Rey por los campos de entrenamientos. A ella le gustaba ver esa clase de cosas porque le daba ideas para los combates y para sus trucos de aikido. De golpe, un fuerte viento invade el reino y eso provoco que su sombrero escapara de su cabeza y volara por los aires, entrando a los campos de entrenamiento. Corría tras él pero al acercarse a la puerta de entrada, le prohibieron el paso dos soldados con sus espadas.

-Zona prohibida para los civiles.

-Sólo quiero recuperar mi sombrero.

-Las pertenencias que caigan serán recuperadas en la tarde, no hay que molestar a los que entrenan para proteger nuestro hogar.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Escúchenme bien, no pienso esperar hasta la noche para recuperar lo que es mío! – Pero se queda de piedra al sentir las espadas a un milímetro de su nariz, apuntándola de forma amenazante.

-Reglas son reglas, y si sigue así, no tendremos otra opción que arrestarla.

-Está bien. – Se da la vuelta. – Aprovéchense de una mujer desarmada par de cobardes. – Murmuro molesta mientras se alejaba caminando, pero se detuvo para luego dibujar en sus labios una leve sonrisa de triunfo: Tenía una idea. – _Ran dijo que no usara mis poderes para este tipo de cosas, pero… Medidas drásticas, requieren medidas drásticas_

Levanta sus dos dedos índices y los mueve lentamente de derecha a izquierda mientras, entre los dos dedos, silbo, saliendo de su boca algo parecido como las nubes que escapan de nuestras bocas en invierno, pero este era especial, se veía de color celeste y como brillaba un poco, como si estuviera hecho de brillo. Cuando ambos dedos estaban cubiertos de aquel aliento brilloso, rápidamente gira para ver a aquellos soldados y los apunta con sus dedos índices, ¿Resultado? Aquella cosa misteriosa se dirigió a gran velocidad hacía ellos y, cuando apenas los toco, en un segundo quedaron inmóviles.

-Estarán congelados unos 6 minutos así que me apresuro. – Corre, pero se detiene al estar entre ambos. – Para que aprendan a ser amable con las mujeres. – Y continúa con la carrera, en búsqueda de su sombrero.

Intentando no ser vista por ninguno de los hombres del lugar, buscaba su sombrero como loca, pero después de 5 minutos desgraciadamente la pillaron un par de soldados, logro escapar de sus garras, pero las cosas se pusieron críticas cuando uno de ellos hizo sonar la alarma.

-Corre por tu vida Kazuha – Se decía mientras hacía dicha acción, pero igual lograron capturarla entre diez soldados y dos de ellos la afirmaban con fuerza, uno en cada brazo. – ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme de una ves maldita sea!

-No se cómo lograste entrar sin ser detectada. – Dijo uno de los soldados con mayor rango. – Pero lo importante es que te atrapamos, te llevaremos a las celdas y la General Rena te dará el castigo adecuado

-¡Suéltenme de una maldita vez o conocerán mi ira! – Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como aquella vez en Mistery Earth.

-Es una hechicera. – Dijo otro, sorprendido. – Señor. – Viendo al de mayor rango. – Lo mejor sería que la llevemos primero con el hechicero Eisuke.

-Tienes razón, esto es su…

-¿Qué están haciendo con aquella chica? – Se oyó a espaldas de Kazuha.

* * *

Shinichi estaba en una de las bancas de los grandes jardines del castillo. Finalmente había escapado de las garras de Heiji y ahora tenía un momento de paz y quería aprovecharlo todo lo posible, pero con solo ver sus ojos en un pequeño lago que estaba ante él, le hacía recordarlos los de la capitana de Fairy Paradise, Feather Black, o mas bien, en…

-Ran esta bien. – El príncipe de Mistery Earth gira su rostro hacía la derecha para ver como Aoko se sentaba a su lado. – Pensabas en ella, ¿No es así? – Sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No se de que me hablas, ni siquiera conozco a alguien con…

-Tranquilo, conozco a Ran desde que usábamos pañales por cosa de nuestros padres y como tú, se que ahora es Feather Black, me enteré hoy ya que… La vi.

-¿La viste?

-Sí, la vi aquí en Magic Ball.

-¿Ran esta en Magic Ball? – Preguntó sorprendido mientras la imagen de la chica se materializaba en su mente.

-Sí, bueno… No se si esta ahora, es que… - Le cuenta lo ocurrido, incluso lo de ella y Kaito, claro que en ves de Kaito, lo llamaba como Kid para ocultar su secreto.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo tan abiertamente?

-Porque ambos somos iguales: Somos miembros de la realeza enamorados de piratas. – Sonríe al ver como se sonrojaba. – ¿No es así? Aunque claro, Ran en realidad es la princesa de Fairy Land… Bueno, tú entiendes.

-Aunque tú… Tú debes seguir con el protocolo real, no puedes estar con Kid por ser pirata y debes casarte… Con Elrick, tal como acordó tu padre con los de él.

-Sí… -Agacha la cabeza para que su flequillo oculte sus ojos – Ojala Kid haya hecho lo que le pedí… Espero que ahora este lejos de aquí. – De su bolsillo saco un pañuelo y se limpia su rostro de las lágrimas. – Ran tenía razón, lo necesito más que ella. – Sonriéndole al objeto con ternura mientras pensaba en la chica.

-Ran… -Murmuro el joven príncipe, pensando en aquella pirata y en el beso de ambos.

* * *

-He hecho una pregunta, ¿Qué le están haciendo a esa chica?

-Su Majestad. – El Rey había hecho acto de presencia, pero no estaba solo.

-Cuidado Alteza. – Eisuke se puso delante de él por protección. – Aquella chica es una hechicera y piensa atacar. – Había sentido las intenciones y el poder de la chica.

-¿Y cómo no va a hacerlo si la tratan de esa manera? Suéltenla ya. – Y sin perder tiempo, Kazuha estaba libre del agarre. – Pido disculpas por mis hombres señorita.

-Está bien. – Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad (Pero eso no tranquilizo a Eisuke, seguía en esa posición de defensa) y cuando volteo para ver al Rey, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, como si todo en el mundo hubiera desaparecido y solo estuvieron ellos dos – G-… - Agacho la cabeza, viendo hacía su izquierda porque por una razón sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y tenía que disimularlo. – Gracias Alteza.

-Mi nombre es Heiji, Heiji Hattori ¿Y el tuyo?

-¿Eh? – Eisuke estaba sorprendido, nunca antes Heiji estaba tan interesado en saber el nombre de una chica. Estaba tan sorprendido que lo dejo libre y él se acercó a la joven

-Mi nombre es Kazuha, Kazuha Toyama.

-_¿Toyama? ¡¿Es posible que ella sea…? _– Pensó Eisuke sorprendido ya que había leído aquel apellido en un libro hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Lamento entrar, pero… Estaba buscando mi sombrero y no quería esperar hasta la noche Alteza.

-¿Un sombrero? ¿Acaso es este? – Mostrándoselo.

-¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias Alteza! – Tomándolo agradecida. – ¿Eh? – Sintió como Yuuko la llamaba a través de la mente. – _¿Qué ocurre Yuuko?_

_-Debes venir de inmediato. _– Fue su respuesta y se cortó la comunicación.

-Discúlpeme, pero debo irme. – Se inclina ante el Rey y se va corriendo.


	9. Acontecimientos inesperados y reencuentr

Otro capitulo del fic

Disfruten estas fechas navideñas!

Dc es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 8: Acontecimientos inesperados y reencuentro**

-Hasta que llegas Kazuha – Dijo Sato con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo siento, me ocurrieron… - Se da cuenta de algo que jamás pensó que pasaría – ¡¿Qué hacen aquí los de Ice's Strong?

-Lo sabrías a la primera sino fuera porque eres una despistada. – Le alego una joven de ojos negros, su cabello era del mismo color, liso y largo hasta la cintura. Vestía en esa ocasión una calza negra hasta las rodillas, un peto que solo cubría sus pechos y en su colgaba su carcaj, era de un elegante cuero, con algunos dibujos y adornado con algunos rubíes rojos y estaba lleno de flechas, también colgada su arco que era de color negro y se podía ver que la cuerda era muy resistible, difícil de romper.

-Gracias por tu comentario Yuuko. – Finalmente he hecho la descripción de Yuuko. Pido disculpas, juro que no me había dado cuenta, creí que ya estaba escrita. – ¿Y la capitana?

-Esta en su cuarto con Jodie y el par de tontos superiores de Ice's Strong Jack y Kid. – Y su cuello siente el roce del filo de un cuchillo, pero ni se sorprendió o asusto, seguía tranquila. – ¿Si Akai?

-No permito que hables mal del capitán.

-Te recuerdo que están en nuestro barco por lo que nosotras mandamos y decimos lo que queremos, ¿No me digas…–Volteando para que sus ojos se crucen con los de él–Qué eso te molesta? – Con una sonrisa divertida mientras apoyaba su dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre el pecho del chico.

-Basta ya. – Sato intervino antes de que comenzara un pleito. – Yuuko, no es necesario que hagas tu papel de chica ruda en estos momentos y Akai, en cierto modo ella tiene razón, estás en nuestro barco por lo que debes respetar y cuidar tus acciones, ¿Entendido? – Poniendo sus ojos serios.

-Te comportas como una chica enamorada Yuuko. – Comento Sonoko divertida.

-Silencio, no digas estupideces.

-¡Bien! – Dijo Ran una vez que Jodie abrió la puerta y dejo que su capitana saliera. – Kazu, ya llegaste.

-Sip…Lo siento capitana.

-Descuida.

-Esperamos sus órdenes. – Gritaron ambas tripulaciones a sus respectivos capitanes.

-Muchachos, este es el plan. – Respondieron.

* * *

La noche era hermosa, la brisa era fresca, no había nubes por lo que se podía ver con claridad la luna y las estrellas. Al palacio real iban llegando cada vez más carruajes, cuyas personas en el interior eran personas de alta sociedad, aristócratas, etc. El lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta solo se oía la música y las conversaciones, otros bailaban al compás de la música, disfrutando el momento e impresionando a los demás con sus movimientos. Pero nadie sabia que entre la gente, estaban los piratas de Fairy Paradise y Ice's Strong, pasando desapercibidos como si fueran también de la sociedad, nadie notaría quienes eran en realidad.

-Atención. – La música y las personas se detuvieron para ver a la cima de las escaleras a Megure. – En nombre del Rey de Magic Ball, doy a todos la bienvenida por estar presentes en su primer cumpleaños como Rey. – Todos aplaudieron.

-Ahora les presento al Comandante de Tarmo Elrick Yoshikata. – Presentó Eisuke y todos aplaudieron, incluso los piratas, a excepción de Kaito, mientras veían aparecer entre ambos sujetos al comandante con su uniforme azul oscuro bajando las escaleras. – A la princesa de Tarmo, Aoko Nakamori, quien vuelve con nosotros después de dos años desaparecida.

-Oí que fue raptada por piratas. – Susurro uno, siendo oído por Kaito.

-Pobre chica, si que tuvo valor. – Susurro otro.

Todos aplaudieron al ver a la princesa al lado de Eisuke y Megure con su característica sonrisa, esa sonrisa que fue la única cosa que sorprendió a Ran e hizo que agachara la cabeza, en cambio, Kaito se maravillo al verla con un vestido blanco de base con un poco de rosa pálida encima con la forma de mariposas, un escote en U de forma discreta, sin mostrar mucho, las mangas le llegaban a los hombros y solo era ajustado desde la cintura hasta arriba, abajo estaba holgado, sus orejas eran adornadas con aros largos que terminan con una mariposa para que combinara con el vestido, zapatos de cristal y su cabello estaba recogido elegantemente en un medio tomate, dejando la otra mitad que rozara su espalda y algunos mechones libres para que rozaran su rostro.

Bajaba de las escaleras como toda una princesa, tomando su vestido con la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha posaba con sutileza y con elegancia en el pasamanos y al estar a un escalón de bajar, su mano se libera para tomar la que le ofrecía su prometido y con su ayuda bajo, ambos se inclinaron ante el público y se apartaron un poco del lugar para dar paso a las siguientes personas y sin soltarse.

-¿Ya paso? – Le susurro.

-Sí, creí que me caería, hace dos años que estoy fuera de esto.l

-Por lo menos no lo has olvidado.

-Tú mismo ideaste el plan así que quédate quieto. – Le susurro Feather Black a Kid.

-Lo sé – Gruño.

-A continuación, el invitado de honor del Rey. – Continúo el hechicero de las gafas. – El príncipe de Mistery Earth…

-El… - Imitó la capitana incrédula a lo que oía, no era posible que él estuviera aquí.

-¿Feather? – Preguntó Kid preocupado.

-Estoy bien…-Susurro.

-El Príncipe Shinichi Kudo.

Ran alzo la vista sorprendida para ver como el chico bajaba las escaleras, usaba un traje negro, con camisa blanca y un corbatín negro en el cuello, bajaba las escaleras con su mano derecha también en el pasamano. Una vez que bajo, se inclino ante los invitados y se puso al otro lado de la princesa, Jodie era la única que miraba al chico y a su capitana seriamente.

-Y para finalizar, el anfitrión de esta noche, el Rey de Magic Ball. Su Majestad Heiji Hattori.

A diferencia de Shinichi, su traje era verde, su blanca camisa tenía volados en el cuello y en su cintura se podía ver una espada cuya empuñadura era rojo como la sangre. Pero si bajo igual que como el Príncipe e hizo la misma reverencia mientras se oían los aplausos.

-Es lindo el rey, ¿No Kazuha? – Comentó Nami.

-S-Sí… - Preocupada y algo desanimada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es que yo… Cuando Yuuko me hizo ir al barco… Yo… Yo estaba en esos momentos con el Rey Heiji.

-¡¿Q-…? – Rápidamente se tapa la boca para que no la oían gritar. – ¿Estabas con el Rey? – Le susurro casi a gritos, incrédula y ve como asentía. – Oh my…

-Mi consejero Megure ya dio las gracias, pero pienso hacerlo personalmente. Doy gracias a todos por asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ahora levantemos nuestras copas. – Todos, incluso Shinichi, Aoko, Elrick y hasta el mismo Rey también. – Y demos un brindis por el antiguo Rey que en paz descanse, mi Padre Heizo y mi madre Shizuka.

-¡Rey Heizo, descanse en paz! – Gritaron. – ¡Reina Shizuka, descanse en paz! ¡Por los reyes de Magic Ball! – Y tomaron del contenido de la copa para luego volver a aplaudir.

-Pueden continuar con la fiesta. – Ordenó y la música de inmediato volvió a invadir el cuarto.

-¿Bailamos? – Ofreció Elrick a la chica.

-Por supuesto Comandante. – Divertida mientras tomaba su mano y ambos fueron a la pista de baile y comenzaron con su danza. – ¿Eh? – Murmuro sin dejar de bailar, su cuerpo se había activado, dándole una extraña sensación.

-¿Qué ocurre Aoko? ¿Tienes fiebre?

-No es eso, tengo… Un extraño presentimiento recorriéndome el cuerpo.

-¿Un presentimiento? ¿Es bueno o malo?

-No sé – Encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Shinichi hablaba con los invitados, parecía interesado en los temas que le planteaban, pero lo que tenía que aguantar era cuando una chica se le ponía encima o le ofrecían bailar. Él negaba todo porque seguía pensando en aquella pirata de ojos azules que casualmente, no dejaba de verlo, no dejaba de mirarlo entre las sombras y por una razón, cuando veía como una se les acercaba, le dieron ganas de atravesarla con su espada.

-¿Pero que diablos me sucede? – Furiosa consigo misma.

-Eso es algo que se llama Amor. – Oyó detrás. – En verdad te gusta el Príncipe.

-No digas tonterías Jodie.

-Ya sabes de lo que hablamos Feather.

-Lo sé, pero es imposible que me guste, ¿Debo recordarte de quien es hijo?

-¿Y tú recuerdas que quedamos en que hablarías con el y con su padre por respuestas?

-Sí, si lo se, pero… - Gira la cabeza – No sé…

-¿Cuánto falta capitán? – Pregunto Jack.

-Sólo media hora más y atravesare a ese infeliz.

-Así se habla Kid. – Felicitó Pervinca.

-Gracias.

-Ya que falta media hora. – Murmuró Grisam mientras se dirigía hacía Vainilla, quien estaba con Yuuko. – ¿Me ofrece el honor de bailar?

-¿Yo con usted? – Sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Acepta. – Invitó Yuuko. – Aún no debemos actuar por lo que puedes hacer lo mismo que los invitados.

-Me encantaría. – Le respondió al chico y ambos fueron a la pista a bailar.

-¿Por qué ese idiota baila con mi hermana? – Exclamó molesta Pervinca, la mayor. – Si él siempre dice que bailar es para estúpidos.

-A lo mejor le gusta tu hermana. – Sugirió Shiratori.

-¿Acaso estas celosa? – Preguntó Kaito divertido.

-Ni es un millón de años.

-Su Majestad. – Susurró Eisuke al Rey. – Ya descubrí de donde me sonaba.

-¿Te sonaba que cosa?

-El apellido de esa chica que conoció esta tarde.

-Ah si… Kazuha Toyama. – Con una sonrisa – ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Que ya se de donde oí su apellido, es de _aquella_ familia.

-¿Qué familia? – Pero antes de que el chico respondiera, todos gritaron asustados y otros sorprendidos al oír algo como un disparo.

Todos miraron hacía donde estaba la mesa del banquete que tenía una pequeña estatua de un cisne esculpido en hielo para ver a Feather Black sentada en dicha mesa con Kaito Kid a su lado y al otro lado de la mesa estaban los miembros de su tripulación. La sonrisa de los capitanes eran divertidas, mezcladas con ironía y su tripulación solo estaban tranquilos, serios, esperando la orden de sus capitanes.

-Kaito. – Susurró Aoko sorprendida sin apartarle la vista al chico. – _¡Ran! _– Pensó al verla.

Shinichi veía a la chica sorprendido, no podía creerse que la estaba viendo nuevamente, en cambio, Ran evitaba ver aquellos ojos azules iguales a los suyos porque sino perdería su postura de pirata.

-Ran. – Murmuro despacio.

-Buenas tardes Rey Heiji. – Respondió la chica con sarcasmo mientras veía al Rey. – Feliz cumpleaños, hubiéramos llegado antes, pero tuvimos contratiempos.

-Les ordeno que se vayan de mi reino, piratas. – Ordenó.

-Pero usted en ningún momento prohibió a piratas en su fiesta. – Está vez hablo Kid. – Y nosotros ya venimos hasta con regalo.

-¡Su Majestad! – Gritó Eisuke. – ¡Mire! – Señalando algo en particular.

-Kazuha… - Susurro el chico sin dejar de verla sorprendido.

-¿Eh? – La capitana vio como el Rey miraba a Kazuha. – ¿Ocurrió algo de lo que debería saber Kazuha?

-Yo… -La misma capitana la interrumpe.

-Ya hablaremos de esto, ahora… -Una sonrisa sarcástica y divertida dibujaba sus labios.

-¡Que comience el juego! – Gritaron finalmente los capitanes y nuevamente se oyeron disparos.


	10. La princesa regresa a Tarmo

Bueno, aqui tienen otro capitulo de piratas

solo puedo decir que lo disfruten! Bye-bye!

Dc es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 9: La princesa regresa a Tarmo.**

-¡Soldados! ¡Detengan a los piratas y mantenga a salvo a los invitados! – Ordeno el Rey, señalando a los piratas con su dedo índice.

-¡Feather! - Gritó Shinichi mientras corría hacía Ran, pero Sonoko y Nami le prohibieron seguir. – ¡¿Por qué haces esto?

-Para despejar la cabeza de un capitán de cuarta. – Viendo a Kaito divertida.

_Flash Back_

_-Escúchame bien Kid. – Ambos capitanes estaban con sus manos derechas en el cuarto de la chica. – Yo estoy del lado de Aoko, no del tuyo._

_-¿Eso significa que me ayudaras?_

_-No. Eso significa que haré lo que ella me pida._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? – Confundido._

_-Que si ella me pide que la ayude a regresar contigo, lo haré, pero si me pide que la deje con Elrick y que quiere estar en Tarmo… Que así sea y mas te vale que no hagas nada tonto… Porque el destino se asegurará de que sufras las consecuencias_

_Fin Flash Back_

-¡Feather! – Grita Aoko. – ¡¿Por qué?

-Aoko, debes ir con los demás – Rogó su prometido.

-No Elrick, no pienso irme sin respuestas. Y no pienso dejarte.

-Soy el Comandante de Tarmo, mi deber es quedarme.

-¡Pues yo soy la princesa y no pienso dejar solo a mi prometido! ¡Y fin del asunto!

-¡Vainilla! – Grita su gemela Pervinca, preocupada al ver que uno de los soldados logro desarmarla y tirarla al suelo.

-¡Ah! – Cierra sus ojos asustada al notar que venía el golpe final. Pero le pareció extraño que no ocurriera nada y al abrir sus ojos, se sorprende al ver el motivo. – G-Grisam.

-¿Estas bien Vainilla? – Le pregunto una vez que se encargo del soldado. – ¿No te hizo daño?

-E-Estoy… bien. – Sonrojada.

-Me alegra. – Su sonrisa hizo que la chica se sonroje más.

-Ten mas cuidado. – Alegó Akai al salvar a Yuuko de uno de aquellos soldados porque la chica se había distraído por una razón desconocida.

-Acabo de tener una visión. – Le informó preocupada. – Busca a tu capitán, su deseo hacía la princesa hará que cometa una locura.

-¿Qué clase de locura?

-¡Ve rápido! ¡Antes de que mate a alguien! – Le ordeno.

Kazuha estaba acorralada, era ella contra quince soldados, creyó estar atrapada cuando de un salto mezclado con giro, su capitana cruza la barrera humana y cayendo de pie al lado de su amiga, desenvaina su espada.

-No puedes usar tus poderes al menos que la situación sea crítica, así que te ayudare.

-Gracias Feather. – Y combaten.

-Nada mal para tu edad Jack.

-Gracias Jodie. – Ambos combatían en equipo, pero a la vez competían en… - Ya acabe con cuarenta.

-Y yo con cuarenta y dos – Acabando con dos de una.

Shinichi logro pescar a Aoko y ellos con el Rey Heiji, el hechicero Eisuke y el comandante Elrick corrían a uno de los refugios para dejar allí a la princesa y ver que los invitados y habitantes estuvieran a salvo. Pero al doblar una de las esquinas del enorme jardín principal, se detienen al ver que los esperaba Kaito Kid con Shiratori y Takagi. De inmediato Eisuke se uso de escudo para proteger a la princesa mientras los otros sacaban sus espadas.

-_Kaito _– Pensó la chica mientras veía al capitán.

-¿Por qué se van de la fiesta? – Preguntó Kaito con una sonrisa de burla. – Si se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

-Princesa, no se aleje de mí. – Rogó Eisuke.

-Está bien Eisuke-san.

-Acabemos con esto capitán. – Dijo Shiratori.

-Que hace tiempo que no nos divertimos como nunca. – Continuo Takagi.

-Adelante. – Ordeno el capitán y sus subordinados fueron con todo hacía el príncipe y el rey, Kaito les aviso que él se haría cargo del Comandante Elrick. Rápidamente lo ataco con su espada, pero él logro detenerlo fácilmente con la suya. – Buenos reflejos, merece que lo llamen Comandante.

-Gracias Kid, lo tomare como un cumplido. – Y mientras peleaban, también hablaban.

-Devuélvemela.

-Aquí entre nos. – Dijo mientras de un salvo esquivaba un ataque. – Le ofrecí a Aoko que canceláramos nuestro compromiso, pero ella quiso seguir.

-¡Mentira!

-La verdad duele, ¿Verdad? – Con una leve sonrisa divertida ante su enojo. No podía mostrarse de otra forma ante un pirata, por muy "cercanos" que hayan sido hace años.

-¡Ya basta! – Grita Aoko. – ¡Takagi, Shiratori y Kid! ¡Deténganse ya! – Pero no le hacían caso. – Por favor… -Esforzándose por no derramar lágrimas mientras pensaba en su tiempo con ellos en el barco, con cada uno de los miembro de Ice's Strong.

-Es inútil princesa. – Hablo el hechicero Eisuke. – Son piratas, jamás la escucharían. – Y creo un campo de protección alrededor de ellos – No salga del campo princesa. – Le pidió, sin dejar de estar frente a ella.

-¿Y te haces llamar pirata? - Preguntó Shinichi mientras derrotaba a Takagi, dejándolo en el suelo y antes de que el pirata se moviera, le roza el cuello con su espada.

-Esto es muy sencillo. – Dijo Heiji mientras le hacía lo mismo a Shiratori.

-No llegaremos a ningún lado. – Susurro Elrick después de que él y el capitán perdieran a la vez sus espadas, pero sin perder tiempo, sacaron entre sus ropas sus armas, apuntándose sin vacilar, sin perder concentración y sin apartar su mirada del otro.

-Entonces haga el favor de rendirse y entregarme a la princesa – Ofreció Kaito.

-Eres un idiota de primera. Yo quiero más que nadie la felicidad de Aoko y jamás podría oponerme a ella. Por eso, si ella me dice que quiere seguir con esto y volver a Tarmo… Lo haré, porque a diferencia de ti, yo si demuestro mi amor por ella.

-Elrick… - Susurro Aoko sorprendida.

-Aunque se… Que jamás me querrá como yo a ella… Aunque se… Que ella siempre… Siempre… Te tendrá a ti en su corazón… Kaito Kuroba.

-¿Cómo? – El capitán quedo sorprendido de sus palabras y de que haya descubierto su identidad.

-Vamos Kaito, te conozco de hace mucho… ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Eres patético, un pirata patético y cobarde… Cobarde por no querer aceptar las cosas…

-¡Silencio! – Gritó cabreado y cuando aparece Akai, se oye el sonido del disparo.

-¡Maldición! – Maldijo Shuichi. – Esa bruja tenía razón. – Refiriéndose a Yuuko.

-Elr-… - Soltó la princesa atónica, sin creerse lo que veía, sentía que el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones por lo que su respiración era profunda y larga. – ¡ELRICK! – Grita como nunca antes al ver a su amigo de la infancia cayendo al suelo con una mano en el abdomen, lugar donde recibió la bala.

Rápidamente Heiji y Shinichi se acercaron al Comandante y suspiraron aliviados al ver que aún seguía vivo, pero si no lo trataban pronto, podría morir, por lo que Eisuke salió del campo rápidamente para curarlo, no sin antes ordenarle a la princesa nuevamente de que se quede allí dentro. Aoko estaba perpleja, fuera de lugar, mientras sus ojos sorprendidos no dejaban de ver como su amigo se cubría a si mismo y al suelo con su propia sangre y como era atendido por los poderes de Eisuke. Las lágrimas invadían su rostro mientras pensaba en el pasado, en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, estudiando, jugando, pintando, como le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla y hacerla feliz etc. Y ahora… Vio como Akai le quitaba a su capitán el arma y como Takagi y Shiratori lo detenían, como se esforzaban por hacerlo despertar, de que se controlará. El odio y la furia no tardaron en apoderarla.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – Susurró para luego gritar – ¡¿COMO PUDISTE? – Sus palabras trajeron al capitán a la realidad.

-Aoko… - Susurro y al ver a Elrick en el suelo sangrando, se dio cuenta de lo había hecho y se maldijo como nunca antes.

-Atacaste a Elrick… - Continuo la princesa. Estaba cada vez más furiosa y sus manos formando puños. El odio puro se reflejaba en sus ojos. – ¡Atacaste a Elrick y eso JAMAS te lo voy a perdonar! ¡Te odio!... ¡TE ODIO KAITO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! – Grita a todo pulmón y las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

Cada palabra estaba llena de odio y para el capitán, fueron como puñaladas que atravesaron su cuerpo y en eso se dio cuenta de las palabras de Feather: _Mas te vale que no hagas nada tonto… O el destino se asegurará de que sufras las consecuencias. _

-¡Capitán! – Gritaron Pervinca y Grisam para luego sorprenderse por lo que veían.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Murmuro con la cabeza gacha

-¡La capitana encuentra que las cosas se están complicando por lo que cree que es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez!

-Está bien. Akai, haz sonar la alarma para que sepan que nos vamos de una vez.

-Sí capitán.

-Lamento armar una fiesta e irme señores, pero… - Esforzándose por tener su mirada de póquer – Pero no quiero arriesgar a mis hombres y mujer.

* * *

-¿Cómo? – Exclamó Jack. – ¿Le disparaste al comandante?

-Sí, sí… ¿Es que acaso quieres que te lo escriba? – Apoyándose sobre un escritorio, se sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo.

-Se que no es el momento Kid. – Hablo Feather. – Pero… Te lo advertí, ahora te has ganado el odio de Aoko. – Y acto seguido sale del cuarto. – Las nubes profesan mala suerte. – Susurro para luego ver el oscuro mar. – Shinichi…

* * *

Era un claro día y se podía ver un barco navegando con majestuosidad. En el interior, en el cuarto del capitán, se podía ver a Elrick tendido, cubierto por las sabanas hasta la cintura por lo que se podría ver su abdomen cubierto por vendas. Se abrió la puerta y sonríe levemente al ver quien era.

-Buenos días Aoko.

-¿Estas mejor? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Mejor que nunca, tranquila… Soy difícil de roer.

-No es para reírse, podrías haber muerto.

-¿Quieres hablar de él?

-No quiero oír algo de él ni verlo por el resto de mi vida. – Seria y furiosa mientras lo ayudaba a comer.

-No es su culpa.

-¿Cómo que no lo es? ¡Por supuesto que si!

-Eres muy cabezota.

-¡Tierra la vista! – Oyeron.

-Hemos llegado a casa. – Susurro el joven con una sonrisa mientras veía como la princesa salía del cuarto corriendo.

Aoko corrió con una sonrisa de emoción hasta llegar a proa y mientras estiraba sus brazos, miraba maravillada la tierra que se veía a lejos… El reino de Tarmo… Su hogar.

-Finalmente en casa. – La emoción no cabía en ella. – Es hora de empezar de nuevo, adiós piratas, adiós vida de mar… Y adiós a Kaito Kid.


	11. El templo abandonado de Fairy Land

Después de un time, aqui les tengo otra continuación.

Disfruten!

Dc es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama...menos los personajes Oc, los invente yo

**Capitulo 10: El templo abandonado de Fairy Land.**

El reino de Tarmo, antes de la invasión de hace dos años, era una tierra donde los habitantes desarrollaban un balance perfecto de las artes y los combates, incluso los magos combinaban su magia se relacionaba con la naturaleza, incluso, con el permiso de la madre naturaleza, creaban sus propios árboles mágicos para no tener problemas de frutas, el que lo hacía sin su permiso… La fruta terminaba matándolo, como un acto de venganza ya que aquellos asuntos eran delicados porque podrías arruinar la vegetación.

Después de la invasión, con su victoria, los habitantes tuvieron que arreglárselas para volver a surgir sin la princesa, porque cuando creyeron que ella y su padre habían muerto, no sabían que pensar o hacer hasta que descubrieron que la joven fue secuestrada por piratas. Asique mientras los aldeanos se encargaban de la resurrección de su hogar, siendo dirigidos por la mano derecha del Rey, Araide, la hechicera del reino quien consistía en Akako y Aiko, la mujer que ha cuidado a la princesa desde que nació, su nana.

Ahora los habitantes de Tarmo estaban como si estuvieran frente a un desfile, gritaban, silbaban, aplaudían y lanzaban globos y serpentinas. Todo esto porque en el medio de la calle iba su princesa Aoko en uno de esos carruajes sin techo, por lo que mientras dicho medio de transporte era dirigido por caballos blancos con dirección al castillo, Aoko saludaba a todos con una sonrisa radiante y a su lado estaba Elrick, quien también andaba saludando al pueblo.

-¡Princesa!

-¡Bienvenida princesa!

-¡Nos alegra tenerla de vuelta con nosotros!

-¡La queremos princesa!

-¿Extrañabas todas estas atenciones?

-No seas tonto Elrick… Lo que más extrañaba era las sonrisas felices de mi gente.

-¡Princesa! – La joven miro por su lado del carruaje y sonríe al ver como una niña corría para mantenerse al lado de ella y le estiro su brazo derecho, mostrándole un pequeño ramillete de flores.

-Muchas gracias. – Decía mientras tomaba las flores y le lanzaba un beso en el aire. – Ya nos veremos. – Sonríe.

Después de muchos saludos y alegrías, el carruaje entró dentro de unas largas rejas negras, la entrada al reino, Aoko miro maravillada su enorme jardín de un kilómetro, todo estaba hermoso como siempre y al estirar el dedo índice de su mano derecha, un colorido gorrión se posa con amabilidad.

-_Bienvenida princesa. _– Oyó la joven en sus pensamientos.

-Gracias gorrión-san – Y el ave vuelve con su aleteo.

El carruaje se detiene cuando esta frente a las grandes puertas principales del enorme palacio. Cuando el que conducía el carruaje se baja para abrirles la pequeña puerta, el Comandante fue el primero en bajar para después ayudar a la princesa a bajar. Una vez abajo, aquellas enormes puertas se abrieron y la chica lanzo una exclamación de felicidad al ver como una joven que cabello negro con destellos morado oscuro, ojos rojos oscuros y que vestía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con un collar de oro, corría hacía ellos y se inclino ante la princesa.

-Es bueno tenerla de nuevo en Tarmo, Su Majestad. La hemos echado mucho de menos.

-Deja esos modales Akako, que no van contigo. – Con una sonrisa de diversión. – ¿Por qué no mejor un abrazo de amiga?

-A la orden Su Majestad. – Con una sonrisa la abraza.

-Se ve muy hermosa Su Majestad. – Saludo un joven de cabello castaño y gafas.

-¡Araide-san! – Emocionada de verlo de nuevo. – ¡Estoy feliz de verte!

-A mí también pequeña. – Recibe un abrazo por parte de la princesa y su mano izquierda se posa en la cabeza de la chica, acariciando sus cabellos. – ¿Estabas asustada en manos de piratas?

-Sí. – Susurro, pensando en sus dos años en Ice's Strong. – Pero fue otro tipo de miedo.

-¿Eh? – Exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Nada, nada! – Sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Ya veo… -Susurro la hechicera mientras veía su aura.

Entraron al palacio, Aoko se asombro de que a pesar de todo, nada ha cambiado y eso le alegro porque ya estaba temiendo perderse y cuando entraron al comedor del Rey, la nostalgia comienza a invadirla cuando comienza a recordar sus días en ese cuarto, sentada en las piernas de su padre mientras él le hablaba sobre las maravillas del mundo o cuando se la pasaba dibujando. Una lágrima de tristeza invade su rostro al ver colgando en la pared un enorme cuadro donde salía ella con solo 4 años, en los brazos de su madre, quien estaba sentada en una silla y detrás estaba su padre.

-Quiero… Que este cuarto este tal como este.

-Descuide princesa, que así será. – Le aseguro Araide.

-Aoko. – Hablo Elrick. – Voy al pueblo para ver los avances de su progreso y por los reportes de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante mi ausencia.

-Hai, ten cuidado Elrick que aún no te has curado. – Le pidió. El chico asiente y se va. – Araide-san… Akako… Gracias por cuidar del reino durante mi ausencia.

-No tiene que darlas su Majestad. – Dijo el chico.

-Nosotros queremos mucho este pueblo como usted. – Le aseguro la hechicera.

-Gracias. – Repitió con una sonrisa – Iré a mi cuarto.

La mano derecha de la realeza y la hechicera se inclinaron mientras la princesa caminaba, saliendo del cuarto. Siguió caminando por su enorme castillo, subió las angostas y elegantes escaleras con pasos lentos y seguros mientras una leve sonrisa invadía su rostro porque cada paso le hacía recordar sus años en aquel lugar. Termino su recorrido al estar frente a unas dobles puertas de color blanco, las abre y se ciega por unos minutos por los fuertes rayos del sol que entraban de su enorme ventanal que tenía al otro lado del cuarto.

-Mi cuarto. – Susurro mientras caminaba en el interior del dormitorio. – Le daré las gracias a Akako por usar su magia en hacerlo tal como estaba antes. – Con una sonrisa mientras lo recorría, pero se detiene al ver una pequeña foto – Kaito… - Susurro mientras veía esa foto donde salía ella con él hace 3 años. Lo toma con sus manos y lo mira detenidamente, pero luego de un rato, furiosa lo lanza a la pared, rompiéndolo en millones de pedazos.

* * *

En el reino de Magic Ball, el Rey Heiji Hattori estaba viendo un informe sobre los daños que hicieron aquellos piratas y sobre otras cosas, pero con la más mínima distracción o relajación, su mente le hacía recordar a la joven pirata Kazuha Toyama y eso lo hacía sonrojar.

-No debo pensar así de ella. – Regañándose mientras se sacudía la cabeza. – ¡Es una pirata!

-Su Majestad. – Al cuarto entra su hechicero confiable Eisuke. – Espero no molestar.

-Descuida Eisuke, nunca molestas. – Sonriendo.

-Quería hablarle sobre… - Pero se interrumpe ya que se tropieza con su larga túnica y cae al suelo de golpe mientras sus lentes salieron disparados, pero el rey los recoge a tiempo. – Auch…

-Eisuke, nunca vas a cambiar. – Con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y le devuelve sus lentes.

-Gracias Alteza. – Poniéndoselos.

-¿De que querías hablarme?

-Sobre aquella pirata, la que conoció en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Ka…? Digo, ¿Toyama? – Ve como asiente.

-Heiji, ella… Es una hechicera del elemento Agua.

-¿Cómo esta eso? – Confundido.

-¿No me diga que no sabe nada de los hechiceros de los cuatro elementos?

-Me quede dormido Eisuke. – Apenado, pasando su mano derecha por atrás de la cabeza.

-Su Majestad. – Dijo entre un suspiro, Heiji Hattori tampoco ha cambiado porque desde que eran niños, siempre fue así, se quedaba dormido en las clases diciendo que eran aburridos y al final, recibía un regaño por parte del rey Heizo que en paz descanse.

-Bueno, olvidemos ese detalle y háblame de esos hechiceros no se que.

-Los hechiceros de los 4 elementos. La frase lo dice Heiji, son 4 familias que controlan uno de los elementos que son: Agua, Fuego, Viento y Tierra. Los Toyama son los del Agua y no se como ella termino en las manos de una tripulación pirata, pero en realidad es sorprendente porque se creía que los Toyama fueron exterminados.

-¿Exterminados? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Sorprendido.

-Hace diez años, un misterioso ejército de magia negra entro a los aposentos de los Toyama y acabaron con cada uno de ellos a sangre fría. Cuando llegamos a ayudar, ya era tarde, logramos acabar con todos, pero… No sobrevivió ningún Toyama. Lograron ver a un anciano que agonizaba y antes de morir dijo: _Gracias a Dios… El linaje esta a salvo… Gracias a Zashiki…_

-¿Zashiki? ¿Quién es ella?

-No hubo registro alguno de ella por lo que creyeron que el anciano alucinaba o estaba diciendo un acertijo… también esta la posibilidad de que "Zashiki" era un apodo.

-Es un misterio… Pero puede ser que con _linaje_ se refería a Toyama, a que aún había alguien de ellos con vida. ¿Quiénes son las otras tres familias?

-El elemento fuego son la familia Suzuki.

-¿La familia real de Flowers?

-Sí, su hija Sonoko Suzuki lleva desaparecida años, pero saben que no esta muerta porque aún su _llama_ esta encendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de llama?

-Es algo difícil de explicar, en palabras sencillas, cuando un miembro de esa familia muere, su llama o flama se apaga, es la única forma de que eso se apague. La otra familia es Koizumi y controlan el viento y residan en el reino de Tarmo, la hechicera Akako es de aquella familia y a parte de controlar su elemento, es excelente en las ilusiones y en ver las emociones de la gente a través de auras como también puede ver el futuro y eso es gracias a que su padre se caso con una hechicera de gran potencial mágico.

-Es decir que el Reino de Tarmo y Flowers y la tripulación de la capitana Feather cuentan con mujeres fuertes. ¿Y la de la tierra?

-La tierra la domina la familia Vinyard.

-He oído de ella, han desterrado a una de ellos, ¿No? La tal… Chris Vinyard.

-Sí, su madre, Sharon Vinyard, descubrió el oscuro corazón de su hija y sobre sus planes de conquista mundial y no tuvo otra elección que desterrarla y robarle una gran cantidad de su poder, dejándola débil y con un nivel casi pobre.

-¿Y que hizo Sharon Vinyard con aquel poder?

-La mitad de ese poder lo selló en el interior de la hermana de Chris aumentando su poder, su hermana es…

-Su hermana es Kobato Vinyard (Bien, se me acabaron los nombres, ¿de acuerdo?) – Vieron que en la puerta estaba Shinichi. – Kobato ha desaparecido después de eso por su seguridad, nadie sabe donde esta.

-Exacto, lo hicieron para que Chris no fuera tras ella y matarla para poder recuperar su poder.

-¿Y como tú sabes eso? – Quiso saber Heiji, viendo al príncipe Shinichi.

-Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no me quedo dormido en las clases.

-Vale, vale… ¿Y donde esta la otra mitad?

-Lo resguardaron en el último lugar donde ella buscaría. – Hablo el hechicero. – En el corazón de las princesas Aoko y Ran, por eso los hechiceros y algunos aldeanos creen que la princesa Ran sigue con vida, porque sino, hubieran sentido como ese poder se trasladaba en Chris.

-¿Y eso tú lo sabías? – Viendo al príncipe.

-No, esa información solo estaba entre Sharon y los hechiceros, por protección.

-El problema… – Hablo Eisuke. –… es que nadie ha encontrado el paradero de la princesa Ran y eso nos preocupa porque tememos que Chris la atrape antes de que la mantengamos a salvo. Es mas, nosotros sospechamos que ese fue el motivo por el cual atacaron al reino.

-_Ran _– Pensó el joven príncipe mientras la imagen de la chica invadía su mente.

-¿Qué tipo de protección cuenta la princesa Aoko? – Quiso saber el joven Rey.

-La princesa Aoko cuenta con la compañía de la hechicera Akako, quien también no sólo le ha obligado a ponerse un collar mágico de protección, sino que con los demás hechiceros del reino, crearon una barrera alrededor del reino de Tarmo para que no entre ningún tipo de magia oscura o una persona de corazón corrompido como la de Chris Vinyard.

-Por lo menos es algo. Shinichi, ¿Cuándo regresas a tu reino?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya me estas echando? – Dijo con burla.

-Idiota, ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Sí, sí. – Divertido. – Mañana en la mañana.

-Bien, le avisare a mis hombres que te ayuden con el equipaje. – Y se retira.

-Eisuke.

-¿Si príncipe Shinichi?

-¿Qué le ocurre a Heiji?

-Está muy pensativo después del ataque de los piratas Su Majestad.

-Ya veo. – Sonríe. – Muchas gracias Eisuke. – Se va.

-Debo dejar de estar pensando en ella. – Susurro el rey mientras caminaba por su reino. – Padre, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué me aconsejas?

* * *

Era de noche y se podía ver el barco de Fairy Paradise navegando en calma. La capitana estaba con su mano derecha Jodie hablando sobre sus siguientes planes mientras veían los mapas del mundo con la navegante Nami. Sato estaba preparando la cena con la ayuda de Vainilla. Yuuko estaba con Sonoko, ayudándola en limpiar y tener los armamentos listos por cualquier invasión al barco. Y la doctora y segunda navegante Kazuha, estaba arreglando su cuarto y enfermería pero andaba muy despistada.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en él… - Se quejo mientras lanzaba un suspiro. – Heiji… ¡No! ¡Quiero decir…! ¡Quiero decir Hattori!

-¡Kazuha! ¡Deja de pensar en tu rey azul y tráeme un pez! – Oyó a Sato desde la cocina.

-¡No es mi rey azul ni nada parecido! – Grita molesta, pero roja a la vez.

-¡Lo que sea, pero tráeme el pez YA!

-Me siento utilizada. – Saliendo del cuarto.

Se pone en el lado estribor del barco, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse blancos mientras estiraba sus brazos hacía el mar, moviéndolos en movimientos elegantes. El resultado fue que del mar había surgido una esfera hecha de las cristalinas aguas y en su interior se podía ver como nadaba un pez de forma desesperada, parecía que no entendía el porque de pronto nadaba en algo muy pequeño. Camino hacía la cocina con aquella esfera de agua y pez en los aires.

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias Kazuha! – Exclamó Sato.

-Sí, sí – Dispersa el agua por las ventanas de la cocina y el animal acuático cae al suelo, moviéndose como loco.

-Sonoko. – Viendo a la recién llegada en compañía de Yuuko. – Ayúdame con esto por favor.

-Por supuesto. – Como a Kazuha, sus ojos también se pusieron blancos y cuando toco al pez saltarín, de sus manos salieron fuego que mataron al pez y ya estaba listo para ser preparado en la cena. – Aquí tienes Sato. – Entregándoselo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Sonoko.

-Yuuko. – Jodie hizo acto de la presencia. – Según Nami, estamos a tres kilómetros de nuestro destino y la capitana tiene un recado para ti.

-Hai. – Sin decir otra palabra, sale de la cocina y camina por el barco hasta llegar al cuarto de Ran. Entro y fue recibida por un feliz tigre blanco. – Hola Feli.

-Espero que no te haya interrumpido Yuuko.

-Para nada capitana. ¿Y Nami?

-Fue a hacer su trabajo. Quiero pedirte algo. – Y le entrega un sobre. – Adelántate y dale esto a Sayaka, avísale que vamos para allá.

-Si Ran-sama. – Toma la carta, se inclina ante ella y se retira del cuarto.

Esta vez camino hasta quedar a mitad del barco, cerro sus ojos para sentir la brisa del viento y al abrirlos nuevamente, estaba flotando en el aire y comenzó a volar hacía el norte.

Ran había salido de su cuarto, por lo que había visto a Yuuko hasta que se había perdido de vista – Shinichi… lo siento… lamento no haber… pasado algo de tiempo contigo cuando nos vimos… pero te prometo que… - Y no hablo más porque se había tapado la boca. – Soy una tonta… yo jure odiar a los Kudo y ahora yo… - Decía mientras aún tenía esa mano sobre sus labios y como sentía como las lágrimas se liberaban de su rostro. – Yo… Estoy… Amando a uno… A un Kudo…

* * *

-¿Eh? – Shinichi se despertó de golpe y se incorpora de la enorme cama, viendo con atención el cielo nocturno que le producía las transparentes ventanas. – ¿Ran? ¿Acaso…Fue un sueño?

* * *

El barco de Fairy Paradise llego a su destino: Un cueva abandonada. Era lo suficientemente alto como para que pasara el barco, por lo que entraron sin problemas. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, vieron que Yuuko estaba esperándolas sentada en una de las piedras y no estaba sola, a su lado, estaba una persona que no se le podía ver bien porque estaba siendo cubierta con una túnica negra.

-Bienvenida a uno de sus terrenos… - Hablo aquella persona misteriosa mientras veía fijamente como Ran bajaba. – Su Majestad.

-No me hables así, no soy más una princesa, ahora soy una pirata.

-¡Sayaka! – Exclamo Kazuha al verla y corrió hacía ella para abrazarla.

-Hola Kazuha, ¿Te diviertes?

-Muchísimo – Sonríe.

-Y mucho más ahora que tiene un rey azul. – Comento Sato divertida.

-¿Rey azul?

-¡No es verdad! – Se justifico roja como un tomate.

-Bienvenidas. – Repitió Sayaka y viendo a toda la tripulación al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el gorro de la túnica, mostrando que era una mujer de no más de 23 años, largos cabellos ondulados que le llegaban a la cintura de color negro y ojos verdes, como los de Kazuha.

-Las primas Toyama reunidas de nuevo. – Hablo Nami mientras llevaba sus manos por detrás de la cabeza.

-Princesa Ran. – Sayaka Toyama se inclina ante la capitana – ¿Hay algo que desee del templo espiritual de Fairy Land?

-Comunicación de sueño. – Fue su respuesta.

-En seguida Su Majestad.


	12. Kobato Vinyard

**Capitulo 11: Kobato Vinyard.**

Luego de haber escuchado tal orden, Sayaka se había quedado quieta y en silencio mientras observaba a la princesa pirata. Sólo a ella, olvidando al resto de la tripulación.

—¿Desea hablar con esa persona?

—Sí Sayaka.

—Está bien… como usted ordene, Su Majestad.

—No entiendo. — Pregunta Vainilla de brazos cruzados. — ¿Por qué tenemos que venir cada año?

—Porque sí. — fue la respuesta de Sonoko con una sonrisa burlona.

—Aunque este año es antes de la fecha, ¿No creen? — Murmura yuuko.

—No se preocupen. — Su capitana habla y toda le ponen atención. — Este es el último año en que vendremos por ella.

Sayaka y las mujeres de Fairy Paradise caminaron por el oscuro y húmedo túnel de la cueva, la pirata princesa era la única que no llevaba una antorcha para iluminar el lugar y se detuvieron cuando estuvieron en el interior y frente a un pequeño templo color blanco y enorme, terminando las torres en puntas. Entraron y vieron que el primer piso consistía sólo en un derecho pasillo hacía una grandes puerta y en cada lado había unas escaleras ovaladas que se dirigían al segundo pido, donde ahora era el hogar de Sayaka, pero ellas no subieron, en vez de eso, se dirigieron hacía las puertas y las abrieron.

El cuarto sólo era iluminado por grandes bolas de fuego que estaban en cada esquina de la pared. En el centro había un círculo, que como un reloj, había pequeñas estatuas en las manecillas de las 12, 3, 6 y 9. Y para finalizar, en el centro, había una enorme cama de dos plazas y sobre ella estaba depositada una joven profundamente dormida con su cabeza bajo un mar de cojines de todos los tamaños y colores.

No se podía ver el color de sus ojos por estar en ese estado, pero se podía ver que su cabello era castaño claro, ondulado y le llegaba a la cintura. Lo único que vestía era un vestido blanco que iniciaba por debajo de sus brazos y desde ahí hasta la cintura era ajustado, para abajo ya era holgado, con volados y por atrás terminaba hasta los tobillos y por adelante terminaba por arriba de la cintura.

Ran continuo caminando hacía la joven mientras las otras se habían detenido en el momento que entraron. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acerco su mano hacía los cabellos de la joven para acariciarlos con ternura, como si fuesen amigas o hermanas desde toda la vida.

—Te ves saludable como siempre. — Fue su saludo a la mujer dormida y sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Cuando usted ordene, Su Majestad. — Le dijo Sayaka mientras caminaba hacía la cama.

Ran no responde de inmediato, estuvo ocupada en silencio contemplando a la chica dormida. Las cosas iban a cambiar cuando volviese y tenían que estar más alertas.

—Adelante Sayaka.

—_Por el poder que se me designa como sacerdotisa del Templo de Fairy Land, pido a los dioses que escuchen mi llamado y hagan una conexión de sueño entre estas dos individuas — _Recita la prima de Kazuha.

En cada palabra que liberaba, sus ojos perdían su brillo, como si estuviera bajo hipnosis y Ran con la misteriosa joven durmiente comenzaron a ser rodeadas por una repentina ventisca blanca y la pirata cae dormida al lado de aquella joven en el momento que esa ventisca desapareció.

* * *

Cuando Ran abre los ojos nuevamente, vio que estaba bajo completa oscuridad, pero aún así se podía ver un pequeño árbol de cerezo a unos centímetros más alto que ella y en la cima, estaba sentada esa joven que en el mundo real está dormida, pero aquí, en el mundo de los sueños, estaba despierta, por lo que se podía ver el color de sus ojos que eran verdes lima. Con una leve sonrisa de ironía, se apoya en el tronco.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en el mundo de los sueños…Kobato Vinyard?

La tal Kobato agacha la cabeza para verla como si recién notase su presencia y no puede evitar sonreír y sorprenderse al mismo tiempo por la presencia temprana de Ran este año.

_No mejor que en el mundo real Su, Majestad. _— Sus manos hacen presión sobre el tronco. —_ Pero no me arrepiento, si quiero salvar al mundo de mi hermana… debo permanecer oculta._

—Kobato, me ha llegado información de que Chris te ha encontrado y está buscando la manera de entrar a este mundo.

_No puede ser… Ran, si me encuentra… muchas vidas inocentes van a ser destruidas._

—Claro que para obtenerte, ya sea en este mundo o en otro, debe poseer más poder de la Tierra.

_Mi familia ha desaparecido luego de haber desterrado a Chris… ¡Oh no!_ — Kobato se da cuenta de lo que Ran trata de explicarle.

—Sí, ella va a buscar su otro pedazo de poder oculto.

_Pero tú estás desaparecida para todos, eso significa que ira…_

—Chris ira tras Aoko. — Concluye con la imagen de su amiga en la mente. — Cuando la mate, tendrá la energía necesaria para entrar a este mundo.

_¿Estás sugiriendo que debo volver al mundo real?_

—Ya no estás a salvo aquí. Y si Chris lograse matarla, su ignorancia de que has escapado, nos dará ventaja y tiempo para acabar con ella.

_¿Estás dejando la suerte de Aoko en sus manos?_

—¡Claro que no! No permitiré que mi amiga muera, además, Aoko cuenta con Akako, estarán bien.

_Ran… no estoy segura de dejar este mundo._

—Lo sé, pero no podemos arriesgarnos… la muerte de Zashiki no debe ser en vano.

_Tienes razón… debemos salvar el mundo que ama y respeta Zashiki-sama._

—¡Sayaka, libéranos a ambas de este mundo! — Grita al cielo.

_Adiós mundo de los sueños_. — Esta vez, Kobato acaricia las flores de cerezo.

* * *

Abre sus ojos soltando un jadeo y lo primero que ve son caras conocidas a pesar que cambiaron un poco con los pasos de los años.

—¡Kobato-chan! — Sonoko es la primera en hablar y la rodea en un abrazo por el cuello.

—Sonoko-chan… Sato-san… chicas…

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Kobato. — Dijo Yuuko.

—Te ves muy bonita. — Exclama Nami.

—A ver, déjame ayudarte. — Dice Kazuha al verla tan desorientada mientras trataba de levantarse. Algo normal luego de pasar años en otro mundo espiritualmente.

—¡Capitana! — El grito de Jodie llama la atención de todas.

A pesar de que Sayaka había terminado con el encantamiento, Ran no había despertado. Estaba en la misma posición cuando cayó dormida y ni siquiera los gritos hicieron efecto.

—Al parecer, Su Majestad ha conectado con el sueño de otra persona por accidente. — Dijo Sayaka luego de analizar lo ocurrido.

—¿Está en el sueño de otra persona? — Pregunta Nami.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? — Pregunta Sato.

—De seguro estaba pensando en alguien mientras conversábamos. — Dijo Kobato.

—Pero… ¿En quién? — Pregunta Sonoko.

Tal parece que Jodie conoce la respuesta ya que tenía el ceño fruncida y suelta un suspiro agotador.

* * *

Ran veía a su alrededor completamente molesta.

—¡Esto es increíble, estoy en el sueño de otra persona! — Dijo con sarcasmo y malhumor. — ¡Sayaka, sácame! — Pero no hubo respuesta, iba a estar atrapada por un tiempo indefinido. — Esto es genial.

Ya que le tomaría un tiempo poder salir, le echo un vistazo donde estaba y se sorprende mucho al ver que estaba en un hermoso jardín, el césped verde intenso y las flores eran las más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a caminar por el lugar, maravillándose de la belleza de la madre naturaleza, incluyendo los pájaros y mariposas que volaban por el lugar, hasta que se detiene al estar al principio de una pequeña montaña de césped y que terminaba con un río muy largo que parecía no verse el principio y el fin, pero si era muy angosto que podía cruzarse fácilmente hacía el otro lado de un salto. Pero esto no fue lo que la sorprendió, sino fue ver al otro lado a un joven de cabello negro y corto, con unos hermosos ojos azules que se perdían viendo el interior del río. No podía creerlo… ¡Estaba en su sueño!

—¿Shinichi? — Pregunta en un murmullo tan bajo que normalmente no se oiría, pero como el silencio era tan tenso, fue fácil de oír.

Oír esa voz femenina luego de tanto tiempo, el chico se había sorprendido y sin creerlo todavía, alza la cabeza para corroborarlo y se asombra más. — ¿Ran?

La joven quiso huir en el momento que él cruzo el río para correr hacía ella, pero sus pies no quisieron reaccionar. Cuando Shinichi estaba acercándose, Ran pudo moverse finalmente y se apartó, teniendo de resultado que este cayese desplomado.

—Auch… diablos Ran, ni en mis sueños me dejas tomarte.

—Puede que este sea tu _sueño_, Shinichi, pero _yo_ soy _real_. — Se queja en defensa con las mejillas coloradas por las palabras del chico. — Bueno, se supone que estoy soñando también y por una razón termine en tu sueño… no debería estar aquí.

—¿Meterte en mi sueño?

—Es complicado. — Dice, dándole fin al asunto.

—Bueno, tendría más sentido ya que si en verdad tú fueses un producto de mi sueño… — Se interrumpe mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Yo que pervertido? — Frunciendo el ceño y con una vena en la frente. Su puño estaba listo para romper unos cuantos dientes reales.

—Olvídalo. — Seguía esquivando su mirada, pero su cara estaba más roja.

—Como sea, tengo que salir lo antes posible de este mundo… las chicas me necesitan.

De repente, los brazos de Shinichi lograron su anterior cometido de abrazarla, sorprendiéndola. En silencio disfrutaba el calor del príncipe mientras trataba arduamente de no reflejar ni una emoción. Él era un príncipe. Ella es una pirata. Ella juro odiar y matar a su familia.

—¿Shinichi…?

—La otra vez… la otra vez que nos vimos, no pudimos hablar. — confiesa. Su voz estaba cerca de su oído y a Ran casi le da un infarto.

—¿Y eso qué? — Tratando de ser lo más indiferente posible. Ella quiere zafarse, pero su cuerpo no quería hacer caso. — Tú eres un mimado príncipe y yo soy una pirata aventurera. Nunca podremos estar juntos.

—Eres la princesa de Fairy Land. — Le corrige como pizca de posibilidad.

—La princesa juro venganza y odio a ti y al resto de tu familia.

—Eso no me importa… _te amo_ Ran.

La única respuesta de Ran fue apartarlo con un empujón, pero aun así, Shinichi ve la sorpresa, el miedo y fe en sus ojos a pesar que sus manos temblaban.

—¿Cómo dices? — Ran no quería aceptar que había oído _eso_. Cualquier cosa, pero no eso. Ella lo amaba, de verdad, pero había que ser realista, nunca iban a estar juntos con la sangre de su familia derramada en las manos de los Kudo. — ¡No digas estupideces sin pensar! Yo odio a tu familia y podría usarte para matar a tus padres y a ti.

—Eso no me importa Ran. — Luego de algunos forcejeos, él la había atrapado de nuevo. — No puedo vivir negando lo que siento por ti.

Y la trae hacía él para besarla.

—Shinichi… — Ella había luchado contra sus labios, pero había perdido y se había entregado hasta quedar sin aire. Ambos se veían a los ojos sin pestañear a pesar de los fuertes jadeos. — Pregúntale a tu padre.

—¿Preguntarle a mi padre? — No entendía.

—Pregúntale el por qué llevo al comandante Gin atacar mi hogar.

Todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

—¡Capitana! — Toda la tripulación estaba contenta de ver a Ran regresar.

Al comienzo Ran estaba confusa, tratando de separar y asimilar al mismo tiempo lo que paso anteriormente y que ahora estaba en el mundo real. Sato la había ayudado a sentarse en la cama luego de verla tan desorientada como Kobato.

—¿Kobato? — De inmediato recuerda a la chica que debía proteger.

—Aquí estoy. — La mencionada se acerca con una sonrisa. — ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí… ya… ya puedo moverme. — Tal como dijo, pudo ponerse de pie sin problemas. — Debemos irnos lo más pronto posible.

—Entendido. — Dijeron su tripulación a coro.

—Sayaka, lo siento, pero vendrás con nosotras.

—Yo cumplo las órdenes de Su Majestad. — Dijo Sayaka con una inclinación de cabeza.

—El tiempo apremia.

—¿Pasa algo, Ran? — Pregunta Sonoko al verla urgida.

—Tenemos que hacer una visita de vida o muerte.

* * *

Las cortinas se abrieron sin esperarlo y abre los ojos por culpa del sol.

—Ya es de día. — Susurra para luego bosteza y estirarse como un gato. Hace tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

—Buenos días princesa Aoko. — Saluda con una sonrisa divertida por verla moverse. La princesa lucía como un enanito pequeño con esa enorme cama.


End file.
